Papa
by Celeste.B
Summary: (Traduction) RW et HG passent une dernière nuit ensemble, avant que Ron ne parte faire ses études pour devenir Auror. Quand il revient 2 ans plus tard, il retrouve Hermione avec un bébé de 15 mois.[COMPLETE]
1. La Fête

Auteur : Dawniky Traductrice : Celeste.B Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Seuls, certains personnages, qui n'apparaissent pas dans les livres et la trame de l'histoire appartiennent à Dawniky. Je la remercie de me laisser traduire sa fanfiction. Résumé : Ron et Hermione passent une dernière nuit ensemble, avant que Ron ne parte faire ses études en Amérique pour devenir Auror. Quand il revient 2 ans plus tard, il retrouve Hermione avec un bébé de 15 mois. Pas de Malfoy ni de Rogue dans cette histoire, donc les fans du blondinet ou du mystérieux prof de potions, vous pouvez passer votre chemin ). Rating : PG-13 . Je l'ai laissé par respect du choix de l'auteur.  
  
Petite Note : Cette histoire en version originale est terminée, et j'ai déjà traduit un peu plus de la moitié de l'histoire. Je m'engage donc et j'espère m'y tenir, à vous mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les semaines (normalement). C'est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents, certaines phrases seront peut être un peu approximatives.  
  
Je vous invite aussi à visiter le site de l'auteur , consacré à Harry Potter bien sûr, a cette adresse: http://www.flyingsnitch.tk  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Titre : PAPA « Daddy »  
  
Chapitre1 : La Fête  
  
La musique du lecteur CD modifié par magie, retentissait, dans le vaste jardin du terrier. Une table, comme celles utilisées à Poudlard mais moins longue, était accolée contre une petite barrière en bois qui séparait le champ du jardin. Sur la table, il y avait de nombreux plats remplis de nourriture, des verres pleins, ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau à la bière au beurre nappé de glaçage au chocolat.  
  
D'une extrémité à l'autre du jardin flottait une banderole, -conçue par Ginny Weasley-, sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'félicitations à Ron et Harry' ! Depuis que la famille Weasley vivait dans cette maison, le jardin avait été foulé d'innombrables fois et la clôture avait dû être reconstruite à maintes reprises.  
  
Ce jardin, c'était également l'endroit où Charlie Weasley avait caché son lapin, Hoppy dans un petit trou sous le saule. C'était aussi le lieu où Percy Weasley venait lire pendant que ses jeunes frères jumeaux testaient leurs farces sur leur plus jeune frère Ron, lequel, à cette époque, savait à peine marcher tout seul sans tomber sous le regard amusé des jumeaux.  
  
Mais c'est aussi dans ce lieu que la petite Ginny Weasley avait vu le jour, en plein été. Madame Weasley avait dit à son mari qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller à Ste mangouste à temps car après avoir donné naissance à 6 enfants, le travail se ferait rapidement.  
  
Ainsi on pouvait comprendre pourquoi le jardin était utilisé pour cette fête en cette soirée d'août. Il était toujours le cadre d'évènements divers et celui là était vraiment spécial. Le plus jeune fils de Mrs Weasley, Ron, qui avait eu 18 ans quelques mois auparavant, en mars, ainsi que son meilleur ami Harry Potter, partaient en Amérique pour devenir auror. Ils allaient y étudier pendant 2 ans et subir des tests pour connaître leurs capacités à devenir des aurors.  
  
C'était supposé être le plus beau jour pour Ron, mais celui-ci s'efforçait de sourire pour faire plaisir à ses amis et à sa famille. Tout le monde était fier de lui, non seulement parce qu'il était devenu préfet en chef à Poudlard, et avait reçu 2 prix pour services rendus à l'école (un en 2ème année et l'autre en 6ème année) mais surtout parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de plus significatif dans sa vie que le quidditch, sport qu'il aurait voulu faire, comme il le répétait toujours à sa mère, quand il aurait quitté l'école.  
  
Mais pourquoi Ron était-il distant ? 2 mots. Hermione Granger. Hermione était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ( a part sa mère et sa sœur, mais cet amour était différent). Ils sortaient ensemble depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard et tout le monde pensait qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.  
  
Ron le pensait aussi.  
  
Mais le destin change parfois le cours de la vie des gens. 2 ans c'est très long et Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais été séparés si longtemps depuis les 7 années qu'ils se connaissaient. Pendant ces 7 ans, leur relation était devenue plus forte quand il avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione lors d'une attaque de l'école. Se séparer, ils ne l'avaient jamais envisagé, cela serait trop douloureux, ils voulaient donc rester ensemble malgré la distance qui allait les séparer.  
  
*******************  
  
Ron se faufilait entre les invités dans l'espoir de trouver Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas revu de puis le début de la fête. Il était inquiet. Il se heurta à Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood qui parlaient météo.  
  
« Eh ! Ron félicitations »dit Neville, en lui serrant la main.  
  
« Merci, et félicitations à toi aussi « lui répondit Ron se référant au fait que Neville allait rejoindre une école de médicomage.  
  
« Euh ! Oui merci » bafouilla Neville devenant rouge brique. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir y entrer. »  
  
« Je savais que tu y arriverais » dit Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse.  
  
« Tu le savais parce que tu devais roder autour de Ste mangouste tous les jours pour voir si j'y allais « dit neville.  
  
« C'est vrai, « répondit Luna, en prenant les mains de Neville entre les siennes et les serrant doucement. Neville et Luna sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.  
  
Ron leur dit qu'il voulait les voir plus tard et continua de chercher hermione. Peut être était-elle partie ? Il l'avait entendu pleurer, la nuit dernière dans la chambre de ginny. C'était peut être trop dur pour elle ? Une petite voix, dans la tête de Ron, lui disait qu'Hermione était une griffondor et que les griffondor sont courageux.  
  
Quelqu'un assis à la table essayait d'attirer l'attention des invités. C'était en fait Mrs Weasley. Elle écarta ses cheveux grisonnant de devant ses yeux et tapa dans ses mains cherchant à rassembler la foule. Poursuivant son idée, Ron continua son chemin droit devant lui et retrouva Harry qui se tenait près de Georgia, la cousine de Ron.  
  
Georgia, avait 14 ans et montrait certains traits de caractère qui laissaient présager qu'elle serait certainement difficile à vivre en vieillissant. Elle avait des cheveux courts couleur cerise qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé pousser plus bas que ses épaules. Elle n'avait non plus jamais quitté la maison sans au moins une barrette pour tenir ses cheveux. Sa mère et la sœur de Molly, Gen avaient décidé de partir pour la France mais voulaient que Georgia finisse d'abord ses études à poudlard. Donc depuis le début du mois de juillet, le terrier comptait une personne supplémentaire.  
  
« Ah et voilà Ron ! » Dit Mrs Weasley en montrant son fils. « Bien je voulais juste dire à quel point je suis fier de mon fils, Ron ainsi que du jeune Harry. C'est juste que je-je-« Mrs Weasley ne pouvait continuer tellement elle était fière et émue. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, juste pleurer.  
  
« Ce que tante Molly essaye de vous dire » dit Georgia avec un accent du Nord, « c'est qu'il est temps d'attaquer ce gâteau ! »  
  
« Ecoute, Ecoute ! » Dirent Fred et George à l'unisson, perdus au milieu de la foule.  
  
Ron alla prendre une part de gâteau et une fourchette, partit s'asseoir par terre sous le saule, et commença à manger. Il en avait à peine mangé la moitié que sa sœur ginny arriva pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ginny allait entrer en dernière année à poudlard en septembre comme préfète. Ginny mit son doigt dans le gâteau de son frère et lui toucha le nez. Ron lui fit un petit sourire et essuya son nez avec sa main.  
  
« Merci » dit Ron. « Eh! J'aime bien tes cheveux » les cheveux bouclés de Ginny lui arrivaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus des épaules lui encadrant joliment le visage.  
  
« merci, c'est tonk qui m'a coiffée» répondit Ginny  
  
« Et d'ailleurs où est tonk ? » Demanda Ron en prenant une autre bouchée de gâteau.  
  
« Elle est partie aider Fred et George pour leur toute dernière 'production'. « Dit ginny, utilisant le mot production approximativement. Ils ont fabriqué une friandise qui permet de changer l'apparence. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de le sucer et de penser à ce à quoi tu veux ressembler. »  
  
« Ça semble plus utile que leur dernier bonbon. Après l'avoir sucé, tu faisais des bulles pendant une heure. » dit Ron en souriant  
  
« J'aimais bien ce bonbon à bulle, c'était marrant » rajouta ginny. « D'ailleurs, ils pensent qu'en utilisant un peu de sang de tonk, cela les aidera à les finir »  
  
« Elle va les laisser s'approcher d'elle avec une aiguille ? » demanda un Ron incrédule » non c'est stupide   
  
« Elle leur fournira elle-même son sang, elle n'est pas aussi stupide » dit ginny appuyée contre l'arbre. Elle piqua dans l'assiette de son frère une lettre en chocolat posée sur le gâteau et la mangea.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? « demanda Ron  
  
« Oui je vais bien. C'est juste que, penser à aller à pourlard sans toi, Harry et Hermione me fasse bizarre» lui confessa ginny  
  
« Tu as encore Luna et Georgia » dit Ron  
  
« C'est vrai », dit ginny, faisant glisser son doigt sur le gâteau de Ron et léchant le glaçage qu'elle avait récupéré. « mais bon, tu me manqueras «   
  
« Tu me manqueras aussi, gin, mais je t'écrirai « dit le roux  
  
« Tu me le promets ? » demanda ginny  
  
« Je te le promets », répondit Ron. Ginny lui sourit et recommença à prendre le chocolat dans l'assiette de son frère. »Est-ce que tu es juste venu ici pour me dire ça ou parce que tu voulais une part de gâteau » ?  
  
« Les deux » dit ginny en léchant son doigt.  
  
***********************  
  
La fête était quasiment finie et Ron avait parlé à tout le monde sauf à hermione. Comme il regardait autour du jardin depuis la porte de derrière, quelqu'un le heurta.  
  
« Désolée Ron » dit Georgia  
  
« Non ça va. Eh! Est-ce que Hermione est à l'intérieur ? » risqua Ron  
  
« Ouais! , elle est partie s'allonger dans ta chambre car elle nous a dit avoir un peu mal à la tête » répondit Georgia  
  
« Merci » dit Ron. Georgia haussa les épaules et partie parler à Luna qui était assise sur le sol au milieu d'un groupe de personnes. Ron monta discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre, il avait toujours vécu au terrier et sa chambre était une des seules choses qui n'avait jamais changé.  
  
Les murs étaient toujours de couleur orange agressif avec des posters des canons de chudley. L 'équipe de quiddittch favorite de Ron. Hermione était assise sur son lit face à la fenêtre. Ron toussa et elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer et ses cheveux bouclés étaient tirés en arrière pour les maintenir hors de ses yeux.  
  
« Oh! , Ron, salut » dit Hermione d'une petite voix  
  
« Mione » « comment vas-tu » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle  
  
« Je suis heureuse pour toi » dit Hermione en souriant un petit peu trop pour être sincère. « Je le suis vraiment. Je te souhaite que tout –« Ron posa son index sur la bouche de son amie pour la faire taire. » Elle ferma les yeux et embrassa son doigt tandis que des larmes se reformaient dans ses yeux.  
  
« Ca va aller mione, 2 ans ce n'est pas si long » dit Ron  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les essuya. « ça fait 730 jours » dit-elle  
  
« Si tu le prends comme ça » dit-il « c'est sur que cela semble très long, mais tu pourras venir me voir et nous nous écrirons ! »  
  
« Tous les jours ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Oui, tous les jours » dit Ron  
  
« Même s'il faut plusieurs jours pour qu'un hibou aille en Amérique et revienne ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
Ron sourit. « Oui » dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Je pars demain matin, ne gâchons pas cette nuit. » Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et jouait avec ses cheveux tandis que Ron s'employait à retirer le pull d'hermione. Elle s'était tellement rapprochée de lui qu'elle était maintenant assise sur ses genoux, appuyant sa poitrine contre lui, sensuellement. Ron se pencha en avant, et posa la tête d'Hermione sur son oreiller puis il ôta son t- shirt qui retrouva celui d'Hermione sur le sol, lesquels furent bientôt rejoints par leurs autres vêtements.  
  
********************  
  
Les fusées du feu d'artifice remplirent le ciel de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et les remerciements et au revoir des invités présents dans le jardin pouvaient être entendus aux alentours du terrier. Personne ne savait ce qu'avaient fait Ron et Hermione dans la chambre du jeune homme et peu savaient, les conséquences qui en découleraient à jamais dans la vie des 2 jeunes amants. 


	2. Comme le temps passe !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous mes gentils rewievers ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant , ça me donne du courage pour continuer. J'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite. Alors voici le chapitre 2, plus tôt que prévu, vu votre enthousiasme !  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent lire la fic en VO : ( Titre 'Daddy' Auteur 'Dawniky' Vous trouverez le lien dans la liste des mes histoires favorites.  
  
********* Suite et fin de la présentation de l'histoire avec ce chapitre ; A partir du 3ème l'histoire va réellement débutée et être plus intéressante ! *********  
  
Chapitre2 Comme le temps passe !  
  
Hermione avait pleuré pendant plusieurs mois après le départ de Ron non seulement parce qu'il lui manquait beaucoup, mais surtout, parce que 3 mois après son départ, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte.  
  
Elle en parla à ses parents et comme elle s'y attendait, ils la questionnèrent au sujet du père. Hermione ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Ron durant sa scolarité. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Ron et Harry étaient juste ses amis. Lorsqu'elle était à l'école primaire, elle avait toujours eu plus de camarades garçons que filles. Pour ses parents, elle était leur petite fille Leur petite 'Mione'. Et leur petite 'Mione' était une fille sage toujours première en classe, préfète puis préfète en chef une personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'un compagnon alors que tant de portes s'ouvraient devant elle.  
  
Ils n'étaient pas en colère contre elle mais plutôt inquiets au sujet de ce qu'elle allait faire. Hermione avait décidé de dire à ses parents qu'elle voulait vivre et élever son enfant dans le monde des sorciers. Elle ne connaissait rien de la magie avant ses onze ans et s'était sentie parfois gênée, malheureuse et même jalouse lorsque des sangs purs comme Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny revivaient des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus et se sentait souvent exclue.  
  
Ses parents respectèrent son choix et lui demandèrent de leur téléphoner quand le bébé naîtrait. Hermione les rassura et partit dans sa nouvelle maison, le terrier.  
  
Après avoir appris qu'elle allait devenir une nouvelle fois grand-mère, Mrs Weasley insista pour qu'Hermione vienne vivre avec elle, Arthur, Georgia et Ginny. Fred et George étaient partis du terrier durant la sixième année scolaire d'Hermione, pour vivre dans un appartement au-dessus de leur magasin de farces et attrapes, situé sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Percy, lui, avait quitté le domicile familial 3 ans auparavant pour emménager avec pénélope sa femme depuis 2 ans et leur fils Barthy, âgé d'un an.  
  
Depuis que Percy était parti, Georgia avait emménagé dans sa chambre qu'elle avait re décoré à son goût : murs violets, moquette à longs poils et posters représentant d'après elle, les plus beaux sorciers de moins de 25 ans. Elle avait aussi une lampe en lave. Hermione adorait la regarder fixement tellement elle la trouvait déstressante, mais elle ne pouvait le faire que lorsque Georgia était à Poudlard car celle-ci gardait sa porte fermée à clé tout le temps par un simple sort de fermeture.  
  
Après un mois de nettoyage et de désinfection , Hermione avait pu s'installer dans la vieille chambre des jumeaux; mais il avait fallu aussi solidifier les murs et le plafond, repeindre et meubler. La chambre fut peinte en blanc avec des étoiles, des baguettes magiques et des petits moutons au plafond. Mrs Weasley sortit du grenier un des 2 vieux lits pour enfant, qui semblait en bon état et avait appartenu à George et Ginny pendant plusieurs années. (Le premier lit n'étant pas assez grand pour les bébés Fred et George Molly et Arthur avaient été obligés d'en acquérir un second, qui fut utilisé quelques années plus tard par la petite Ginny, étant donné que Ron avait eu le premier).  
  
Mrs Weasley, insista pour qu'Hermione l'appelle Molly, et lui suggéra deux alternatives : tout avoué tout de suite à Ron ou attendre qu'il revienne pour le lui dire. Molly expliqua que le rêve de Ron était de devenir Auror et s'il découvrait qu'Hermione attendait un enfant, il voudrait revenir immédiatement ici sans se poser de questions. La jeune fille fit un rêve quelques temps après, où elle voyait Ron plus âgé, qui était devenu obèse, chauve et qui se plaignait qu'Hermione avait ruiné sa vie et qu'il l'a détestait.  
  
Hermione n'était pas sûre que son rêve lui apporte une solution à son dilemme car elle avait abandonné les cours de divination avant d'étudier la signification des rêves. Après avoir expliqué son rêve à Ginny, cette dernière lui raconta que les rêves sont généralement des messages de notre conscience. Ainsi Hermione prit sa décision.  
  
Elle n'allait pas avouer sa grossesse à Ron.  
  
Lui en voudrait-il ?  
  
Où serait-il amené à la détester ?  
  
Non.  
  
*****************  
  
Ce fut difficile pour Hermione de ne rien lui dire dans les lettres qu'ils échangèrent. Elle avait fait promettre à toutes les personnes qui écrivaient à Ron, de ne rien lui révéler. Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Mais un matin de février, Hermione reçu la dernière lettre de son petit ami.  
  
Ma chère Hermione,  
  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te faire ça un jour, mais je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. Une relation longue distance est trop difficile pour moi. Tu dois probablement penser que je suis un lâche et tu as certainement raison.  
  
Je suis désolé, 'Mione,  
  
Ron -x-  
  
Depuis cette lettre, les seules personnes qui avaient gardé des contacts avec Ron, étaient les Weasley et Tonks Hermione se disait qu'il avait raison et qu'il serait plus facile de ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à temps qu'il revienne et découvre qu'il était père.  
  
Le 21 mai, Molly emmena précipitamment Hermione à Ste Mangouste à l'aide d'un portoloin utilisé spécialement pour les femmes enceintes. Hermione donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille après 7 heures de travail. Elle nomma sa fille Hannah Willow Granger. Elle avait de fins cheveux roux foncé et de grands yeux marrons.  
  
Elle était harcelée par une pensée lancinante : écrire à Ron et tout lui dire . Alors quand Ginny eut fini sa scolarité début juillet, elle aida Hermione en cachant toutes les plumes de la maison.  
  
Dès qu'elle eut terminé ses études à Poudlard, Ginny trouva un travail au journal « Le Chicaneur » aux cotés de Luna. Ginny était le designer et l'auteur de nombreuses et amusantes caricatures et d'étonnantes couvertures. Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa carrière pour le moment et avait choisi d'être une mère à plein temps, se servant de Mrs Weasley comme modèle.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'Hannah grandissait Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le temps passa et bientôt Hannah fit ses premiers balbutiements, se levait toute seule et rampait autour du Terrier.  
  
Rapidement, Hannah fit ses premiers pas aux alentours du Terrier et dit son premier mot (Ma-man). Hermione savait que cacher l'existence d'Hannah à Ron était la bonne chose à faire. Ron devait finir sa formation, la paternité pouvait attendre.  
  
Au premier anniversaire d'Hannah, Hermione se sentit mal. Elle avait même commencé à écrire une lettre pour Ron, avant de tomber en pleurs. Hannah lui redonna le sourire en la regardant et lui disant « ma-man content, pas tiste ! »  
  
Août arriva très vite, ce qui signifiait que Ron rentrerait à la maison dans quelques semaines. Hermione avait passé ces dernières semaines à lui écrire une lettre et à planifier où tout le monde serait lorsque Ron et Harry reviendraient au terrier par la cheminée. Comme d'habitude, le temps s'écoula très vite et le jour du retour de Ron arriva.  
  
En se réveillant ce jour là, Hermione dissimula sa tête sous son oreiller. Ron lui avait raconté, avant qu'il s'en aille, que le temps passerait vite jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, Hermione ne l'avait pas cru à l'époque, mais il avait raison. Un bruit , indiqua à Hermione que sa fille était réveillée et prête pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
Hermione se traîna hors de son lit et enfila une robe de chambre violette. Hannah frappait son biberon contre les barreaux en bois de son lit et chantonnait . Lorsque Hermione marcha vers elle, Hannah arrêta de chanter, regarda sa mère avec un grand sourire et écarta les bras. Hermione la prit et l'embrassa sur la joue. A coté du petit lit d'Hannah, sur le mur, on pouvait voir une photo de Ron. Hermione avait pensé qu'en la mettant ici, Hannah la verrait tous les jours et ne devrait pas avoir peur de cet inconnu qui viendrait au terrier aujourd'hui.  
  
« Bonjour, ma chérie », dit Hermione  
  
« Jour, » répondit Hannah, « jour, jour, jour ! » Hannah ne parlait pas encore beaucoup mais adorait répéter ce que les autres personnes disaient les jurons étaient donc totalement interdits dans la maison. Ses cheveux ne dépassaient pas ses oreilles et tendaient vers une nuance de roux plus foncé qu'à sa naissance. Elle avait l'habitude de porter des couettes ou une queue de cheval.  
  
Hermione se glissa dans ses chaussons et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ginny et Georgia étaient déjà assises dans la cuisine.  
  
« Tante Molly ? » demanda Georgia gentiment.  
  
« Oui, Georgia? » Répondit Molly tandis qu'elle cassait un oeuf pour Hermione, constatant qu'elle était descendue.  
  
« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir mon percing au nombril ? « Questionna Georgia.  
  
« Non » rétorqua Molly.  
  
« Ou alors au nez ? » Tenta Georgia.  
  
« Non », objecta une nouvelle fois Molly  
  
« Bien, alors je me résoudrai à un tatouage sur la hanche » répliqua Georgia. Molly fit volte face.  
  
« Tu n'abîmeras pas ton corps, jeune fille, c'est tout » rembarra Molly en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
« Mais tous mes amis ont des tatouages » se défendit Georgia.  
  
« Et bien ils n'ont pas de parents qui les aiment alors » répliqua Molly.  
  
« Mais tu n'es pas ma mère » répondit sèchement Georgia.  
  
« Je sais, mais jusqu'à temps que tu finisses tes études à Poudlard, tu devras m'écouter » releva Mrs Weasley.  
  
« Je n'ai pas à t'écouter...je demanderai à ma mère » rajouta la jeune fille en se levant.  
  
« Vas lui demander, elle te dira la même chose que moi », dit Molly.  
  
« Je...tu... » hésita Georgia, « Tu es trop ringarde ! Je déteste vivre ici ! » Sur ce, elle s'empara de son assiette à moitié mangée d'œuf et bacon, et se hâta vers l'étage.  
  
« Bonjour, ma petite Hermione » dit Molly agissant comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
  
« Bonjour Molly » répondit Hermione, en asseyant Hannah dans sa chaise pour bébé. Hermione ouvrit le placard, et prit une boite de nourriture pour Hannah et un bol. Elle le posa sur la table, et y versa la nourriture et le lait provenant du frigidaire, avant de prendre une cuillère dans le tiroir du haut et s'assit près d'Hannah pour la faire manger.  
  
« Les garçons seront ici à 14 heures, alors faites en sorte d'être prêtes toutes les deux. Ron pourrait certainement poser beaucoup de questions au sujet de l'absence de certaines personnes pour le saluer mais il sera trop occupé par la venue d Hannah dans sa vie pour s'en soucier. » rajouta Molly, en déposant des œufs dans l'assiette d'Hermione, déjà remplie d'haricots et de bacon.  
  
« Bien, ce ne devrait être pas trop..difficile. » Dit Hermione « Est ce que tu es prête à rencontrer papa aujourd'hui, Hannah ? Hannah regarda sa mère et fit un petit sourire.  
  
« Pa-pa » dit-elle. Hermione jouait avec Hannah à 'je t'attrape le bout du nez' jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah tende la main pour avoir encore à manger.  
  
*******************  
  
14 heures approchait, et Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus nerveuse. Elle avait décidé de porter une longue jupe noire avec un top rose foncé brillant ainsi que le collier que Ron lui avait offert pour son 16ème anniversaire. Elle avait habillé sa fille avec une salopette en jean et un t-shirt bleu.  
  
Hermione donna un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, avant d'emmener Hannah au rez de chaussé et de la mettre dans son parc avec ses animaux en peluche. Elle serait ainsi hors de la vue de la cuisine et du salon, d'où arrivera Ron.  
  
Hermione embrassa Hannah sur le front et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attendre avec Molly, Arthur et Ginny et contre son gré, Georgia. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la pendule affichait 14h00 lorsque Hermione vit l'aiguille avec le visage de Ron bouger de Travail vers Maison. Hermione prit une profonde respiration tandis que le feu devenait vert et un homme avec des cheveux noirs de jais, faisait un pas hors de la cheminée.  
  
Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé, pensa hermione. Ses cheveux étaient toujours désordonnés et ses yeux aussi verts qu'auparavant. La seule différence c'était qu'il était plus bronzé, plus mûr et décontracté. Hermione le serra contre elle chaleureusement avant qu'il ne se pousse sur le coté, comme le feu devenait vert une nouvelle fois.  
  
Ron apparut hors des flammes, il était incroyablement séduisant. Il était plus tanné, comme Harry et ses taches de rousseur, étaient plus dispersées sur son nez. Ses cheveux un peu plus longs, lui tombaient devant les yeux avec classe et style, ce qui le rendait renversant, selon elle. Hermione ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement elles tremblaient. Ron lui sourit et se sentit comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.  
  
Mais quelque chose arriva qui fit pâlir Hermione le feu devint vert une troisième fois, et après quelques secondes, une femme apparut dans la cuisine du Terrier. Elle avait de longs cheveux cuivrés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, et de brillant yeux bleus. Elle scruta la cuisine avec un sourire chaleureux avant de se tourner vers Ron qui lui dit d'avancer. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère, Hermione, Ginny et Georgia.  
  
« Je vous présente Miranda ma petite amie »  
  
********************* .............à suivre  
  
Prochain chapitre : Hello Daddy  
  
Une petite review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
A dimanche prochain  
  
Celeste.Black 


	3. Bonjour Papa !

Un énoooorme merci à tous mes reviewers et lecteurs. Si vous voulez je transmettrai à l'auteur vos messages .  
  
Voici le chapitre trois, mais je sens que vous allez encore me détester )  
  
Chapitre 3 Bonjour papa  
  
« Pe –petite amie ? »Demanda Hermione sur le point de s'évanouir. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan cette bimbo était venue tout ruiner. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle présenter Ron à sa fille alors que cette catin stupide au teint hâlé était plantée là à les regarder ?  
  
'Je parie que ce n'est même pas sa vraie couleur de cheveux 'pensa Hermione  
  
« Oui, nous sortons ensemble depuis cinq mois maintenant » dit Ron, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Miranda. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je voulais être sûr que c'était plus qu'une simple aventure avant que tu ne la rencontres. »  
  
'Plus qu'une simple aventure ? Je vais lui donner plus qu'une aventure à cette fille je vais la jeter d'ici à poudlard' se dit hermione.  
  
« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Miranda » ajouta Molly, avec le même sourire forcé qu'Hermione avait donné à Ron deux ans plus tôt. « Venez vous asseoir vous devez être épuisés »  
  
« Oh, oui, je suis vraiment épuisé » dit Harry en prenant un siège à coté d'Hermione.  
  
« Voici Miranda Connolly » dit Ron. « Miranda, je te présente ma mère ».  
  
« Molly Weasley » répondit Molly en tendant sa main au-dessus de la table, pour la saluer.  
  
« Et voici mon père, Arthur » annonça Ron, en pointant M.Weasley assis à la gauche de Molly.  
  
« Je vois de qui votre fils tient ce beau regard, M Weasley » rajouta Miranda.  
  
« Merci » répondit Arthur, « Connolly ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ».  
  
« Et bien, mon père joue dans l'équipe irlandaise de Quidditch » dit Miranda en souriant gentiment.  
  
« Ce Connoly ! C'est vraiment ton père ? » Demanda Arthur totalement excité. Miranda acquiesça. « J'ai emmené mes enfants, Harry et Hermione, pour voir l'Irlande jouer en coupe du monde il y a quelques années ! ».  
  
« Vraiment ? C'est marrant, j'aurai pu vous voir ! » Dit Miranda « Mais quel malheur, après le match, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Nous avions du nous éclipser» dit Arthur. Molly toussa. « Désolé chérie ».  
  
« Bref, là c'est ma cousine Georgia et ma petite sœur Ginny » continua Ron en montrant les deux jeunes sorcières dans la pièce Elles avaient la même longueur de cheveux, mais ceux de Ginny étaient d'une nuance de roux plus foncé et plus brillant.  
  
« Enchantée » répondit Miranda. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et son sourire se transforma, devint plus timide mais plus significatif.  
  
« Et voici, ..Hermione Granger » hésita Ron. Miranda semblait enthousiasmée de rencontrer Hermione.  
  
« Oh, salut ! Ronald m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » Dit Miranda, en se levant pour étreindre Hermione, celle-ci resta très distante et se mit le plus en arrière possible. Miranda se rassit.  
  
« Ah bon ? » Répondit la brune en brossant son t-shirt, comme si Miranda l'avait sali .  
  
« Oui, j'étais dans la même unité que Ronald et Harry lorsque nous avons commencé au Wisconsin » rapporta Miranda. Hermione lança un regard à Ron et Harry Harry semblait gêné par la situation et fixait la table.  
  
« Comment s'est déroulé le voyage, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, tournant le dos à Ron.  
  
« Euh ? » dit Harry hésitant « intéressant, je peux te le décrire ».  
  
« Vraiment ? Raconte » dit Hermione, en ignorant Ron. Harry semblait de plus en plus confus mais raconta son histoire.  
  
« Et bien, dans l'avion, l'homme assis prés de moi était occupé à me renifler les cheveux pendant que je dormais, et lorsque ce fut l'heure de dîner, il a pris le poisson que j'avais dans mon assiette pendant que j'étais parti aux toilettes » dit Harry. Hermione posa la main sur son cœur.  
  
« Oh! C'est affreux » dit Hermione sincèrement.  
  
« Euh oui. Et toi comment te portes-tu ? » Demanda harry.  
  
« Bien ! Je ne peux pas aller mieux ! Répondit Hermione, en souriant avec inquiétude. Sa montre s'était mise à biper 2 fois et son visage avait pâli, ainsi que celui de Ginny et Molly. Ces bips signifiaient, que c'était l'heure de donner son biberon à Hannah. Hermione envoya un regard désespéré à Molly avant de se tourner vers Miranda.  
  
« Miranda, tu dois vraiment être très fatiguée après ce voyage » dit Molly. « Gee-Gee, pourquoi ne pas accompagner Miranda dans ta chambre ? » .  
  
« Pourquoi, elle ne dort pas dans la chambre d'Hermione ? Tout ce qu'il y a à faire c'est d'enlever le ber... » commençait à dire Georgia avant que Ginny ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Bien sûr, j'y vais » Georgia prit la valise prés du feu et demanda à Miranda de la suivre. « Ne touche à rien ».  
  
« Arthur, si tu allais sortir le lit de camp pour Georgia ? » Demanda Molly. Georgia stoppa net et regarda Molly, la bouche ouverte.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendrait-elle mon lit et moi un lit de camp ? » Se plaignit Georgia.  
  
« Parce qu'elle est notre invitée » répondit Molly.  
  
« Mais ... »  
  
« Ne discute pas » avertit Molly. Georgia soupira en montant l'escalier. Une fois Arthur, Georgia et Miranda hors de la pièce, Hermione marcha jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Ginny et Harry la suivirent mais Ron resta pour enlacer sa mère.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué » avoua Ron à sa mère.  
  
« Je sais, chéri, toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué » répondit Molly. « Va les rejoindre je vais faire du thé, pendant que toi et Hermione, euh..., vous allez rattraper le temps perdu »  
  
« Ok » dit Ron, en embrassant sa mère sur la joue avant de rejoindre les autres au salon.  
  
« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant que nous étions partis ? Rien d'intéressant ? » Demanda Ron. Hermione se sentit nauséeuse en entendant cette question tandis que Ginny riait. La rousse arrêta net lorsque le trio se mit à la fixer.  
  
« Désolée » dit Ginny, en regardant Hermione. Hermione prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
« Et bien, quelque chose de très intéressant est arrivé et je pense que tu dois en être averti. Quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. » Confia Hermione en baissant les yeux vers sa tasse.  
  
« Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Ron En scrutant le salon, pour voir ce qui aurait pu changer depuis qu'il était parti. Mais sa question, fut vite éludée par un bruit provenant du fond du hall, bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort comme si quelqu'un marchait le long du couloir et tombait.  
  
« Maman ? Maman ? » Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient élargis comme Hannah entrait, chancelante, dans le salon, tenant bouton d'or, sa vache en peluche, par la jambe. Ron et Harry, dévisageaient cette petite fille, avec ses abondants cheveux auburns et son petit nez couvert de taches de rousseur. Lorsque Hannah trouva Hermione elle tira fortement plusieurs fois la jupe de sa mère. « Maman, manzer ! manzer ! » Hermione se pencha et chuchota à sa fille :  
  
« Je sais chérie, tante Ginny va te préparer à manger dans une minute, s'il te plait patiente encore un petit peu Nous avons de la compagnie » dit Hermione, étudiant Ron, en se retournant furtivement. Il semblait surpris et un peu blessé.  
  
« Ca compte effectivement comme quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant » dit Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour les essuyer.  
  
« Tu as..Tu as un bébé ? » Questionna Ron d'une voix rauque, en dévisageant Hannah qui était maintenant assise par terre en train de jouer avec 'bouton d'or'.  
  
« Meuhhhhh ! »dit Hannah à Ginny qui semblait très intéressée.  
  
« Oui, meuhhhh ! » Dit à son tour Ginny faisant rire la fillette. Hermione la fusilla du regard et lui dit qu'il n'était pas l'heure de meugler et qu'elle devait les laisser seuls, elle et Ron.  
  
« Je suis désolée » dit une nouvelle fois Ginny. » « Est-ce que maman est toujours dans la cuisine ? Tu viens voir avec moi Harry ? »  
  
« Euh oui, bien sûr » répondit harry. Ginny lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'expliquerai dans la cuisine » laissant Ron et Hermione, seuls.  
  
« Oui c'est ma fille, Ron » répondit Hermione, en caressant la tête d'Hannah.  
  
« Depuis quand, euh... pourquoi,.. euh je veux dire, où est le père ? » Demanda Ron, hésitant. Des milliers de questions lui venaient en tête, et il ne savait pas laquelle poser en premier.  
  
« Il est devant moi » révéla Hermione, le fixant dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas ciller.  
  
******************** A suivre.... Rire sadique )  
  
Vous aurez peut être la suite plus tôt, cela dépendra de vous....^^ ^^ Plus j'ai de reviews, plus je traduis rapidement , c'est vrai !!  
  
Prochain chapitre : Fighting and catching up  
  
**************************************************** Réponses ( courte, je m'excuse , emploi du temps oblige)  
  
Merci à :  
  
Cristal  
  
Lunenoire : oui 'pauvre Ron' , mais en même temps les ennuis d'Hermione ne font que commencer...  
  
Didi   
  
Geta ..Je ne suis pas méchante, c'est l'auteur qui coupe ses chapitres comme ça, . Elle aime jouer avec les nerfs ...  
  
Chtitechou   
  
Mimille , Lou4, Selphie, Watterlily : Vous êtes méchants avec ce pauvre Ron. Il était franc avec elle, il lui a envoyé une lettre de rupture. Et puis je connais pas un seul mec qui resterait fidèle éloigné de sa copine pendant 2 ans...  
  
Alpo : Moi, non. Mais l'auteur s'acharne sur elle, c'est vrai.  
  
Mary evy   
  
Missannie   
  
Mathilde   
  
Olivier1 : Non, je te rassure , tu n'es pas un salopard lol, moi aussi je me suis marrée en lisant la fin de ce chapitre. Hermione aurait du s'en douter qu'il n'allait pas rentrer seul après sa lettre...  
  
Nahamy  
  
Ana : merci pour ta longue review,. Franchement je ne suis pas très douée en anglais, je me débrouille. Les chap suivants répondront a tes questions, un peu de patience...et tu risques de le détester encore plus...  
  
Kamy   
  
Sandrine Lupin  
  
Dumati   
  
Hermimi : T'inquiète pas je continuerai jusqu'au bout   
  
Tsk tsk : si je pouvais, je le ferais ) .....  
  
Axoo : merci, je fais ce que je peux. J'aimais bien ta fic 'la cellule de l'alchimiste', c'est bête que tu ai arreté.  
  
...En espérant n'avoir oublié personne  
  
a+  
  
Celeste Black 


	4. Fighting and catching up

Je suis vraiment désolée, je devais mettre le chapitre 4 plus tôt , mais avec la reprise des cours, c'est mission impossible. Déjà un chapitre par semaine j'ai du mal, alors...  
  
Réponses aux review : Si mes réponses ne sont pas compréhensible, c'est normal, il est 3h15, je rentre de soirée et je suis malade ! Mais je voulais quand même vous mettre ce chap ce soir )  
  
Merci à vous tous. vous êtes adorable !  
  
Lyel : chaque mess, donne du courage. Ca fait encore plus plaisir, lorsque que ce ne sont pas des fans hr/r . J'ai tout de suite accroché à cette fic car les caractères des personnages sont assez bien respecté et c'est pas tjs le cas.  
  
Sweet Amy : Oui c'est vrai je la trouve trop chou la petite Hannah )  
  
Dark angel : c'est marrant ! quand la fiction rejoind la réalité ..  
  
Elodie : merci nouvelle lectrice, contente que l'histoire te plaise.  
  
Kamy : Ron ne va pas s'évanouir mais il va quand même avoir un choc. Harry célibataire ? Pas pour longtemps. La sem dernière je n'ais pas mis de commentaires à tout le monde, par faute de temps, j'avais voulu mettre plus tôt le chap et donc écourté les réponses.  
  
Mimille : Merci d'être toujours au rendez vous !  
  
Lady Lyanna , Céline, Al, Gabrielletrompelamort, Alpo , Jo Potter, chtitchou : Merci et voici enfin la suite.  
  
Axoo : C'est sympa de toujours la lire en francais alors que tu la lu en Vo.  
  
Lou 4 : Voulais pas te vexer, c'était juste mon point de vue .  
  
Margot : Réponse a ta question dans ce chap.  
  
Laurence : Malheureusement, il sort bien avec cette ....de Miranda !  
  
Cristal : Ton message me fais vraiment plaisir. Merci bcp  
  
Virginie : Merci, en + tu n'es pas fan de ce couple. C'est un très bon exercice la traduction , ça me fais faire de l'anglais et du français en même temps, Pour eviter le mot à mot . Plus de boulot que sa propre histoire ? non je ne crois pas. J'ai essayé d'écrire une fic et je n'ai pas dépassé le chap un...  
  
Ana : Oui je te confirme, Ron n'est pas très intelligent de lui dire ça.  
  
****************************  
  
Avant ce chapitre, mes condoléances aux victimes des attentats à Madrid et une pensée pour le peuple espagnol en ses jours sombres.  
  
Chapitre 4 Fighting and catching up  
  
Le visage de Ron était devenu aussi blanc que le corps de nick quasi sans tête, le fantôme. Il couru alors vers le pot de fleur le plus prés pour vomir ses boyaux. Molly, Harry et Ginny rentrèrent dans le salon pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Je vois qu'elle t'a mis au courant » dit Molly, regardant son plus jeune fils, plié en deux au-dessus du pot de fleurs.  
  
« Oui » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Pourquoi, il beurkhhh ? » Demanda Hannah, en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.  
  
« Ginny, pourrais-tu emmener Hannah à la cuisine et lui faire manger quelque chose s'il te plait ?» demanda Hermione, en pensant à la réaction de Ron, dès qu'il se sentirait mieux. Il ne doit pas être très heureux et pourrait dire toutes sortes de choses qu'Hermione ne voulait pas que sa fille entende.  
  
« Non, laisse là » ! Ron s'essuya la bouche et se releva. « S'il te plait »  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende des grossièretés car elle a tendance à répéter tout ce qu'elle entend » dit Hermione.  
  
« Répète, répète ! » Chantonnait Hannah. Ron regarda sa fille et lui sourit.  
  
« Tu vois » ajouta Hermione.  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dire des grossièretés » assura Ron.  
  
« Ron, je te connais, tu as souvent du mal à te maîtriser » dit Hermione timidement.  
  
« Non, pas du tout ! » s'exclama Ron, « c'est typiquement toi ça !»  
  
« Typiquement ? Avoir eu un enfant de toi... C'est typiquement moi ? » Demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais ! » Rajouta le roux.  
  
« Je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais, Ron, mais je pense, qu'après t'avoir tout expliqué, Hannah pourra revenir dans la pièce et tu pourras faire correctement connaissance avec elle » dit Hermione.  
  
« M'expliquer quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a à expliquer ?! S'exclama Ron, sa voix était plus forte, et ses oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil. Hermione lança un regard à Ginny qui se pencha vers Hannah pour l'emmener hors de la pièce. Harry et Molly la suivirent, sentant que l'ambiance était trop tendue pour rester.  
  
« Ron, assieds toi s'il te plait », implora Hermione.  
  
« Non ! je suis le père d'un.... »   
  
« -Enfant d'un an et 3 mois -»  
  
« Je suis le père d'un bébé de 15 mois et tu avais ...juste oublié de me le dire ! »...S'écria Ron, son visage était maintenant d'une teinte rouge tomate.  
  
« Je n'ai pas 'juste' oublié, Ron, j'ai du faire un choix difficile, et –«   
  
« -Un choix difficile ? Tu avais le choix de m'avertir ou pas ! Cria Ron. Hermione se tenait debout face à lui.  
  
« Si je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte, tu aurais voulu revenir aussitôt à la maison, »dit Hermione.  
  
« Mer..., Bien sûr que je serais revenu ! » Aboya Ron.  
  
« C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne pas te mettre au courant ! Tu serais revenu à la maison, avec aucune compétence, ni diplômes, et tu aurais fini par trouver un job sans issu, mal payé, et tu aurais fini ta vie misérablement » rajouta Hermione. « Devenir Auror était ton rêve et je voulais te laisser le vivre ». Ron semblait songeur, Hermione était sûre qu'elle pouvait entendre les cellules grises de son cerveau s'activer à plein régime.  
  
« Mais tu aurais dû m'informer, tout en me disant de ne pas rentrer » dit Ron, d'une voix plus calme.  
  
« Et tu m'aurais écoutée ? » Demanda Hermione, connaissant la réponse. Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil.  
  
« Très bien, je crois comprendre pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit » dit Ron. Il s'assit à côté d'elle son visage était revenu à sa couleur d'origine. « Alors, uhm....Est-ce qu'elle tient de moi ? » Hermione sourit.  
  
« A tout point de vue. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je te vois en elle » dit Hermione en soupirant. « Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle te la cacher était si difficile » Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira à son tour.  
  
« C'est beaucoup à encaisser en une journée» dit Ron. « Une minute avant j'étais nerveux de présenter Miranda à tout le monde, et la suivante... » Ron s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Hermione. Ron poursuivit.  
  
« Miranda, je-je dois l'avertir » dit Ron. Elle ne devrait pas être si compréhensive que moi ». Hermione se mit à rire. « Je vais lui parler ». Ron monta les marches deux par deux, laissant Hermione seule dans le salon.  
  
Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Ginny et Harry donnaient à manger à Hannah, pendant que Molly préparait le biberon. Harry sourit à Hermione lorsqu'elle entra et la fillette s'agita.  
  
« Hermione, Hannah est si .. » dit Harry, réfléchissant à un mot pour décrire à quel point elle était merveilleuse.  
  
« Magnifique ? » Suggéra Ginny.  
  
« Oui » répondit Harry. Hermione s'assit à coté de Ginny tandis qu'Hannah se penchait en avant pour ôter les lunettes d'Harry et les poser sur son nez.  
  
« Dois-je en conclure que Ron l'a mal pris ? » Demanda Molly, tout en testant la température du lait sur son avant bras.  
  
« Au début oui, mais je pense qu'il a compris que c'était pour son bien » dit Hermione.  
  
« Où est t il en ce moment ? » Questionna Ginny, en écartant les cheveux d'Harry de devant ses yeux, car Hannah avait décidé de le décoiffer.  
  
« Il est parti mettre Miranda au courant de la situation » dit Hermione en regardant Ginny laquelle avait semble-t-il toujours un faible pour Harry tant sa façon de le regarder était éloquente !  
  
« Vous pensez qu'on la reverra encore après ça ? » Dit Ginny.  
  
« Oui je le pense » répondit Harry, en essayant de rattraper ses lunettes car sa vision était très floue, sans.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle aida Harry à reprendre ses lunettes des mains d'Hannah puis donna le biberon à sa fille à la place de Molly.  
  
« Merci » Harry remit ses lunettes en place. « Je connais Miranda depuis deux ans. Elle est très compréhensive quand quelque chose d'embarrassant arrive. Elle ne semble jamais gênée. »  
  
« C'est formidable !... » dit Hermione sarcastiquement.  
  
« Elle va probablement dire 'oh mais quel magnifique bébé ! Qu'est ce qu'elle te ressemble Ronald ! Lorsque nous nous marierons je serais sa belle maman ! N'est ce pas super ?' » Dit Harry, en imitant l'accent de Miranda.  
  
« Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, n'est ce pas ? « Demanda Hermione rapidement.  
  
« Quoi ? Non, mais donne-lui quelques mois et elle aura réussi à faire porter à Ron son smoking de marié, 'crois-moi' » dit Harry en soupirant.  
  
« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? Questionna Ginny, soupçonneusement. «Je pensais que c'était terminé avec Ron ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr que c'est terminé ! C'est juste ... que je ne veux pas qu'Hannah ait une belle-mère, c'est tout !» répondit Hermione en rougissant.  
  
« C'est sûr, je te comprends » dit Ginny. Hannah laissa sortir un rot sonore.  
  
« Oups ! » dit Hannah avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivie par Harry, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
« Veux-tu une autre tasse de thé, Harry ? » Demanda Molly.  
  
« Oui, s'il vous plait, avec deux sucres » répondit Harry. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti, et dont je ne serais pas encore au courant ? A part pour Hannah, bien sûr. »  
  
« euh- Es-tu au courant pour Rémus et Dawn.., pour leur heureux événement ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ouais! , Il m'a envoyé un hibou, c'est formidable que le ministère ait accepté » dit Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce que le ministère a avoir avec le fait d'avoir un bébé ? » Demanda Ginny, déconcertée.  
  
« Et bien, Remus est un loup-garou, ainsi c'est dangereux pour lui de se marier et d'avoir un enfant seul, sans aucune protection extérieure ! » Rappela Hermione. Il devait demander la permission au Ministère et ensuite remplir toutes sortes de formulaires et autres démarches avant même que Dawn et lui n'aient envisagé d'essayer ! »  
  
« C'est horrible, mais je devine que c'est nécessaire pour être en sécurité. » dit Ginny.  
  
« Oui » répondit Harry. « Je vais mieux maintenant, je vais pouvoir partir Je veux aller voir Remus pour lui faire une surprise et voir le petit » dit Harry en se levant.  
  
« J'étais très heureuse de te revoir, mon petit Harry » dit Molly, en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu t'arrêteras demain si tu veux ? »  
  
« Pourquoi pas si je n'ai rien d'autre à faire » dit Harry. Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée où était posée la valise d'Harry.  
  
« Tiens, tu peux partir maintenant» dit Ginny en lui tendant sa valise.  
  
« Merci Ginny » répondit le brun. Harry et Ginny hésitèrent un moment, ne sachant s'ils allaient s'étreindre ou non mais décidèrent finalement de se donner une chaleureuse poignée de main, tous deux le visage rougissant. Hannah fit un son comme si elle luttait, depuis sa chaise haute, ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait qu'on la porte. Harry se pencha et Hannah enroula ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
« Auvoir, auvoir ! » dit Hannah.  
  
« Aurevoir » répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers l'escalier et lança à Ron « eh Ron, je m'en vais ». Il n'eut pas de réponse excepté Georgia qui descendait les marches en souriant.  
  
« Il est en train de parler à Mirabelle » dit Georgia.  
  
« Tu veux dire Miranda » corrigea Ginny.  
  
« Ouais, n'importe » dit Georgia. »D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il descendra tout de suite, il essaye d'expliquer la présence d'Hannah de façon à ce qu'il n'apparaisse pas comme un salaud qui ait laissé une Hermione enceinte seule ici ».  
  
« Georgia, jane ! Est ce que tu écoutais clandestinement la conversation privée entre Ron et Miranda? » Questionna Molly.  
  
« um..non ? » répondit la jeune fille. » Mais c'est quoi le problème de toute façon ? Tout à l'heure la poule de Ron et moi pouvions tout entendre depuis le rez de chaussée. »  
  
« Elle nous a entendu ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Hermione, ignorant la remarque 'la poule de Ron'.  
  
« Oh je ne sais pas, elle est partie » dit Georgia. « Ce fut un moment difficile pour moi car j'ai dû faire comme si je m'en souciais. Cela n'a pas été facile, je peux te le dire ! » Georgia éclata de rire et secoua sa tête .  
  
« Tu es d'une grande aide » dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
« Merci ! » répondit Georgia, ne saisissant pas le sarcasme, puis s'assit à la table de la cuisine.  
  
« Et ça nous mène... où ? » dit Harry. « J'ai compris que tu ne m'avais pas averti au sujet d'Hannah car Ron aurait pu également lire mes lettres donc je ne t'en veux pas pour cette fois ». Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et l'enlaça avant de partir.  
  
« Désolée Harry » dit Hermione.  
  
«Je t'en prie, car voir aujourd'hui à quel point Hannah est merveilleuse t'excuse totalement » dit Harry.  
  
« J'espère juste que Ron le comprendra comme toi »  
  
Harry fit ses derniers aurevoirs et transplana vers la maison de Lupin. Hermione prit une profonde respiration avant de confronter Miranda et Ron ensemble.  
  
« Que la fête commence » murmura Hermione pour elle même.  
  
************************  
  
Prochain chap : Talks with Miranda  
  
************************ à la semaine prochaine !!  
  
Celeste 


	5. Entretien avec Miranda

Voici enfin le cinquième chapitre , avec beaucoup de retard, je sais (pb de correcteur). Je vous présente toutes mes 'confuses' . ^_^  
  
J'essaierai de ne plus vous faire attendre si longtemps, la prochaine fois.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos messages. Mgane Malfoy, eternamm, morganne, ronnie, margot, lunenoire , waterlily et dragonfly, lou4, aragornia, al', alpo, cristal.  
  
Pour ceux qui se le demandent : Vous n'avez pas fini de voir Miranda (   
  
CHAPITRE 5 – ENTRETIEN AVEC UNE MIRANDA  
  
Hermione prit son temps pour monter les marches et essayer de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle serait en face de Miranda. Celle-ci séjournait dans la chambre de Georgia, chambre voisine de la sienne, au second palier.  
  
La porte de la chambre de Georgia était visible depuis le bas de l'escalier. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait emménagé, Georgia avait souhaité la repeindre en violet estimant que cette couleur était nettement plus agréable que l'ennuyeux ton bois naturel habituellement utilisé. Hermione frappa doucement à la porte où l'on pouvait lire « Chambre de Georgia : ne pas entrer, sinon... ! ».  
  
« Entrez ! » dit une voix masculine à l'intérieur. La voix de Ron la faisait toujours frissonner et rougir. Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Miranda était assise sur le lit de Georgia et Ron se tenait debout contre le mur du fond.  
  
« Je, euh..., je voulais voir si Miranda était bien installée » mentit Hermione. « Je sais que séjourner dans une demeure étrangère pour la première fois est un peu intimident. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je me sentais un peu nerveuse, mais c'était pour, euh.., pour d'autres raisons... » révéla Hermione.  
  
« Merci, mais je vais bien » dit Miranda. « C'est plus le fait de séjourner sous le même toit que la famille de mon petit ami, son ex petite amie et sa fille qui me perturbe.»  
  
« Miranda », avertit Ron. « Soit un peu plus aimable ! ».  
  
« Je suis désolée, Ronald. Est ce que tu peux m'apporter un verre, s'il te plait ? Je n'avais pas confiance dans ceux que nous avions dans l'avion » dit Miranda d'un ton très doux.  
  
« Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite » répondit Ron en transplanant dans la cuisine. Miranda se leva et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
« Ceci va nous donner l'occasion de parler entre nous » déclara Miranda en se rapprochant d'elle.  
  
« Bien sûr, à quel sujet ? » demanda Hermione, ayant une vague idée du sujet de la petite conversation.  
  
« Tu n'es pas juste venue voir si j'étais bien installée, n'est ce pas ? » ajouta Miranda.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » mentit une nouvelle fois Hermione. Miranda se mit à rire mais c'était un rire ironique.  
  
« Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas. De toute façon, je vous ai entendu, toi et Ron vous disputer au rez de chaussée, et il m'a raconté la situation avec Hayley.. »   
  
« Hannah » corrigea Hermione.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda Miranda.  
  
« Le nom de notre fille est Hannah » rajouta Hermione.  
  
« Assurément » dit Miranda , en souriant sarcastiquement. « Bref, je voulais juste te parler, et ne pas sembler grossière ou quelque chose dans le genre ». Hermione avait la sensation que ce qu'allait dire Miranda, serait tout sauf sympathique. « Ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Maintenant, Ronald t'a pardonné de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais c'est un mec et franchement quand cela t'est arrivé, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. »  
  
« Bien, c'est tout ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Non, je voulais que tu saches que tu es une horrible personne » vociféra Miranda, en se rapprochant très près d'Hermione. Hermione essayait de ne pas ciller, comme si Miranda était un Hippogriffe. « Et aussi que tu montres un mauvais exemple à ta fille, en mentant et en la gardant à l'écart de son père. Tu ne mérites pas d'être mère. »  
  
Hermione avait la gorge serrée elle essayait péniblement de ne pas faillir, pour ne pas perdre la face devant Miranda. Mais bientôt ses yeux devinrent flous.  
  
« Oh ! Et pour ton information, Ronald t'avais oubliée bien avant que vous ne vous sépariez tous les deux. Je l'ai aidé pour qu'il t'oublie » lança Miranda, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « Donc ne rêve pas une seconde pouvoir le faire revenir, du moins pas tant que je serai ici. » Hermione remercia Merlin, que Ron réapparu dans la chambre de Georgia la seconde suivante, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer ou à frapper Miranda sur son visage suffisant.  
  
« Me revoilà ! » dit Ron, en tendant un verre de jus de citrouille à sa petite amie.  
  
« Merci, mon chou » répondit Miranda, en embrassant Ron sur la joue tout en jetant un regard à Hermione que Ron ne pouvait pas voir.  
  
« Est ce que ça va Hermione ? » demanda Ron, constatant que les yeux de la brune étaient un peu rouges comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.  
  
« Oui, je pense que je fais juste une réaction allergique » dit Hermione en essuyant son œil gauche. « Tu connais l'effet des parfums bon marché sur mon métabolisme. » Hermione regardait Miranda pendant qu'elle disait cela. Miranda ouvrit la bouche et la ferma , ressemblant ainsi à un poisson rouge. Ron entraîna Hermione dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
« Hermione, c'est inqualifiable ce que tu viens de faire » chuchota Ron. « Juste parce que tu es jalouse.. »   
  
« Jalouse ?! » Demanda Hermione, offensée. « Je ne suis pas jalouse, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu de petits amis depuis toi, que cela signifie que je suis.. » .  
  
« Pathétique ? » suggéra Miranda,  
  
« Personne ne t'as parlé » aboya Hermione. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui voudrait sortir avec une mère célibataire et ...tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier envers vous deux. Je vous souhaite d'être très heureux ensemble. » Hermione transplana dans sa chambre , se jeta sur son lit et commença à pleurer.  
  
Comment Miranda fait-elle pour avoir une double personnalité et pourquoi Ron la croit-il ? Si seulement il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Miranda lorsqu'il était en bas, dans la cuisine.  
  
Crack  
  
Quelqu'un apparu dans sa chambre. « Hermione ? » questionna la voix de Ginny. Hermione laissa sortir un 'oui' étouffé et sentit son lit s'enfoncer comme Ginny s'asseyait dessus. « J'ai entendu, ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
Hermione poussa la couverture, et s'assit en face de Ginny. « Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? ».  
  
« Tout, J'ai utilisé les oreilles extensibles de Fred et George » dit Ginny. « Il m'ont dit de ne les utiliser que si c'était vraiment important, car si maman les trouvaient, elle ne serait pas très contente ». Hermione sourit et alla serrer Ginny dans ses bras.  
  
« Merci, je ne me sens pas l'envie de raconter à n'importe qui ce qui arrive en ce moment » dit Hermione en essuyant sous ses yeux le mascara qui avait coulé.  
  
« Mais, si tu en parles à maman, elle la mettra dehors ! » Avertit Ginny. Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
« Molly me croira peut être, mais pas Ron, et il voudra partir et Hannah sera à nouveau sans père » déclara Hermione.  
  
« A moins que.. » dit doucement Ginny.  
  
« A moins que quoi ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« A moins qu'elle ne parte de son plein gré » émit Ginny avec un air à la Fred et George.  
  
« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Hermione soupçonneusement.  
  
« Et bien, si toi et Ron vous vous rapprochiez ? » demanda la rousse.  
  
Arrêtons là, OK. Ron et moi avons été très proches et c'est comme cela que tout a commencé » déclara Hermione.  
  
« Pas comme ça » dit Ginny. Et si vous vous rapprochiez comme une vraie famille avec Hannah ? Ron devrait alors choisir entre sa famille et Miranda ». Hermione rit légèrement.  
  
« Tu crois que ça marchera ? Je veux dire, est ce que Ron, nous choisira, nous ? » questionna Hermione.  
  
« Je connais Ron depuis 19 ans et il a grandi dans la famille la plus unie. Il ne pourra pas nous tourner le dos, enfin pas pour une garce comme ça, de toute façon ». dit Ginny fermement.  
  
Hermione réfléchissait le plan de Ginny était si insensé, qu'il pouvait justement fonctionner.  
  
******************  
  
Une p'tite review svp, c'est toujours bienvenu !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Swing Low, Sweet Chariot  
  
******************  
  
PS: Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à traduire 2 ou 3 petites phrases qui me posent problème. Enfin si personne ne peut, je me débrouillerai. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, qu'ils m'envoient un mail (voir dans mon profil). Un grand merci d'avance. Bye  
  
Celeste.B 


	6. Balance toi lentement, douce carriole

Ce chapitre 6 sera dédié à Stéphanie et Sweet Amy qui m'ont énormément aidée , elles ont fait un excellent travail . J'aurais vraiment eu du mal sans vous ! Mille Merci les filles!!!  
  
On ne pourra plus dire qu'on ne peut plus compter sur les gens ) merci aux 4 autres d'avoir gentiment proposé leur aide: Axoo, mais aussi Alpo, kitty et dark angel (tu es anglaise ? Alors surtout ne regarde pas la fic en Vo, please, ... mais pour les futurs chap je pourrais te demander conseil, si tu veux toujours.)  
  
Egalement très grand merci pour tous vos messages, au moins je sais que je ne traduis pas pour rien !  
  
Alors merci à Dark angel, Kitty (j'ai enlevé mon adresse mail, car j'ai eu des virus , 3 jours de suite, et coincidence ou pas , je n'en ai plus , alors mystère...), Jennifer (merci bcp mais je ne suis que la traductrice.. ), Sweet Amy, Margot, Mgane Malfoy (mais si, tu me met la pression lol, je vais faire ce que je peux avec ma sem de vacances), Alpo, lunenoire, Cristal, Missanie, Ronnie, Laurence, Les maraudeuses(je n'ai pas bien compris le message , tu veux quoi ...^_^ ), Eternamm, Aikopotter, Mimille, Hiro, 4rine et Axoo....  
  
Note : Sweet Amy, tu a bien fait de m'avertir, en effet dawniky l'auteur, a enlevé toutes ses fanfics du site, et elle a fermé son site perso. Est ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse du site où tu as retrouvé la fiction ?  
  
****************************  
  
Chapitre six : Balance toi lentement, douce carriole  
  
Lorsque Harry revint le jour suivant, Hermione et Ginny lui expliquèrent le plan qu'elle avaient mis au point. Harry doutait fortement de ses chances de réussite et était septique. Pour lui, Hermione ne voulait pas seulement que Miranda sorte de sa vie parce qu'elles avaient eu des altercations et qu'elle voulait se marier avec Ron,(devenant ainsi la belle mère d'Hannah) mais que la véritable raison était qu'Hermione aimait toujours Ron.  
  
Hermione était reconnaissante envers Molly, car celle ci n'autorisait pas les filles à partager leurs chambres avec les garçons. Et elle avait été étonnée lorsque Harry lui avait raconté que Miranda et Ron n'avaient pas encore eu de relations sexuelles, ce qui l'avait soulagée et remonté le moral.  
  
Ginny montrait à Harry les photos de l'anniversaire d'Hannah, qui était un jour difficile pour Hermione , elle n'arrivait pas à sourire, et donc pour éviter les questions embarrassantes d'Harry, elle décida d'emmener Hannah dans le jardin, et de jouer avec elle. Il y avait une brise fraîche qui calma Hermione le temps était toujours chaud même en cette fin d'août, mais septembre approchait Hermione le sentait car cette petite brise annonçait la fin de l'été .  
  
Au fond du jardin, Arthur avait attaché une balançoire sur une des 3 branches horizontales du grand saule, pour que sa petite fille puisse y jouer. La balançoire était faite de vieux morceaux de bois issus d'une cage à poulets. Elle avait deux trous pour qu'Hannah puisse mettre ses jambes à travers, et une barre sur le dessus pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
  
Hermione glissa sa fille dans la balançoire et commença à la pousser, Hannah fermait les yeux, comme la douce brise d'Août devenait plus rafraîchissante contre son visage. Hermione leva la tête, et regarda en direction d'une fenêtre à l'étage du terrier , d'où s'échappait de la vapeur et où on pouvait entendre de l'eau couler.  
  
« Haut ! » demanda Hannah, « Encore ! » Hermione poussa sa fille un peu plus fort, mais pas trop, Hannah n'était encore qu'un bébé, et elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la blesser.  
  
« Tu veux aller plus haut ? » demanda Hermione, en poussant la balançoire d'une main, et utilisant l'autre pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage . « Quand tu commencera à voler sur ton balai, je ne serai pas capable de te suivre ».  
  
« Ouah ! » cria Hannah en brandissant ses bras dans les airs, comme si elle était dans des montagnes russes, descendant d'une haute courbe.  
  
« Hannah, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Garde tes bras sous la barre, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. » dit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Padon » répondit la fillette, en remettant ses bras sous la barre. Hermione continuait à pousser Hannah, pendant que quelqu'un apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine C'était Ron. Il portait un t-shirt rouge, provenant du magasin Américain 'Madam Anita' et un jean. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, Hermione en déduisit que c'était lui qui était sous la douche. Hermione aimait ce look qui le rendait étonnamment sexy . Elle se promit de lui dire quand il ne sera plus avec ce monstre, ce démon, cette garce ...enfin... Miranda.  
  
« Comment vont mes filles ? » demanda un Ron souriant, comme il s'adossait contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Je ne suis pas ta fille, Ron » répliqua Hermione, en lui lançant un regard glacial. Ron fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la balançoire.  
  
« Je voulais juste dire.. »  
  
« Je sais ce que tu 'voulais juste dire', Ron » répondit Hermione, en continuant de pousser sa fille. Ron humidifia ses lèvres, et s'accroupit en face d'Hannah, mais un peu plus loin, pour ne pas être heurté.  
  
« Désolé 'Mione' » s'excusa Ron. Hermione ne répondit rien elle était seulement concentrée à garder Hannah à la bonne hauteur. Ron regarda sa fille et sourit devant son air de félicité qui se lisait sur son visage. « Elle essaye seulement d'être ton amie, tu sais » dit le roux. Hermione arrêta net et le regarda comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide que 'le ciel est vert et l'herbe est bleue'.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
« Elle m'a tout raconté » dit Ron. « Et elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas. » Hermione roula des yeux.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui lui a donné cette idée ? » demanda Hermione sarcastiquement, en poussant de nouveau sa fille qui faisait des bruits pour attirer l'attention.  
  
« Arrête Hermione ! Je suis ton ami depuis neuf ans, et je peux te dire quand tu aimes ou détestes quelqu'un ou quelque chose » répliqua Ron.  
  
« Ah ouais? tu penses que c'est SI évident de voir si quelqu'un à mon approbation en étant estampillé Hermione ? » demanda –t-elle.  
  
« Oui, » dit Ron en soupirant. « Lockhart, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » Hermione rougit.  
  
« J'avais 12 ans, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » demanda Hermione. Ron haussa les sourcils comme pour dire 'j'ai marqué un point'. « Sentiments réels et sincères ne sont pas si évident, même pour toi ».  
  
« Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûre de cela ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Peut être par le fait que tu me plaisais 3 ans voire 4 avant que tu ne le découvres » dévoila Hermione. « Tu était tellement...un garçon ».  
  
« Vraiment ? ah bon, parce ce que MOI j'avais l'impression d'être une fille! » se moqua Ron.  
  
« Tais toi, Ron » lança Hermione  
  
« Bien, je ne dirais plus rien ». Ron faisait un mouvement de la main comme s'il zippait sa bouche et tournait une clé invisible. Hermione fit oui de la tête en signe de remerciement et retourna s'occuper d'Hannah.  
  
« ...Tu as toujours raison , n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ron , quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Ron » Dit Hermione sur le ton de l'exaspération. « Pourrais tu laisser tomber et me laisser seule avec ma fille ! »  
  
« Ta fille ? Tu ne veux pas dire notre fille ? » dit Ron. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai eu une certaine intrusion dans sa conception et, par intrusion j'entends –« « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et tu es un porc » annonça Hermione. Hermione arrêta la balançoire et prit sa baguette, lançant un sort de silence sur Hannah, pour ne pas qu'elle entende ou parle. La fillette fronça les sourcils et commença à mettre son doigt dans son oreille, se demandant pourquoi elle n'entendait rien.  
  
« Tout tourne autour du sexe avec toi.......... »  
  
« Non, mais ça peut aider » Ron fit un clin d'œil puis toussa lorsqu'il vit l'air d'Hermione. « D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a amené le sujet, souviens toi ? Lors de notre septième année ? ».  
  
« J'ai peut être 'amené le sujet' mais tes hormones te travaillaient depuis ta cinquième année, Ronald Weasley ! Ou il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire Tu sais, tes revues 'spécialisées' que j'avais trouvées sous ton lit ? »  
  
« Tu ne les auraient pas trouvées, si tu n'étais pas si fouineuse » répondit Ron en plissant son nez.  
  
« Moi fouineuse ? Et toutes les fois où tu me bombardais de questions, sur moi et Vicktor !? » demanda Hermione le visage écarlate.  
  
« Oui , je devais le faire ! Vicky avait 18 ans et toi, seulement 14 ! Qui sait ce que ce stupide pervers devait penser ! » cria Ron.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un pervers, et tu n'avais pas besoin de nous suivre ! Oui, je sais que tu nous suivais! » dit Hermione , qui fixait l'expression de surprise de Ron, « Un conseil, lorsque tu empruntes la cape d'Harry, ASSURE TOI qu'on ne voit pas tes pieds qui dépassent » !  
  
Hermione se calma et respira fortement comme si elle venait de faire un 100 mètres. Hannah commença à pleurer, bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre Hermione enleva le sort et les cris d'Hannah lui transpercèrent les tympans.  
  
« Tout va bien , ma chérie » murmura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. « Maintenant tu entends de nouveau normalement ». Hannah arrêta de pleurer et commença à essuyer ses yeux avec sa petite main. Elle regarda sa mère et sourit, montrant ainsi ses grosses dents de devant lesquelles faisaient toujours glousser Hermione. Hannah n'avait pas encore toutes ses dents mais pour le moment, celles visibles étaient assez droites , à la grande joie de Monsieur et Madame Granger.  
  
La fillette se tourna vers Ron et le fixa étroitement.  
  
« Pa-pa » dit Hannah en tapant dans ses mains. Son visage s'était illuminé. « Pa-pa, papa, pa-pa ! ». Ron semblait surpris, ce qui fit sourire Hermione, oubliant qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit sa fille. Il semblait mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment la porter, mais Hermione vint à son secours en lui saisissant les bras pour les passer sous le derrière de la petite fille.  
  
« Elle- elle sait qui je suis ? » demanda Ron, toujours un peu nerveux, pour porter sa fille.  
  
« Pourquoi ne le saurait elle pas ? elle a une photo de toi à côté de son lit, qu'elle a vue tous les jours depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste » répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.  
  
« Une photo ? » demanda le roux.  
  
« Oui » répondit Hermione. « Et je lui raconte des histoires, à ton sujet. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » sourit Ron, totalement ébahi. « Et quelles sortes d'histoires ? ».  
  
« Beaucoup, sa favorite est l'histoire de l'échiquier géant de Mac Gonnagal lors de notre première année » répondit la brune. « Elle pense que tu es un véritable héros ». Ron l'air béat, regarda le visage de sa fille et pensa qu'elle ressemblait à un ange comme sa mère. Néanmoins, il retrouvait aussi un peu de lui en elle ,ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur sur son nez un mélange des deux.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient silencieux ce qui sembla durer des heures, mais en réalité seulement quelques minutes. Le couple debout, se dévisageait d'une façon telle qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble lors de leur 6 ème année.  
  
« Ronald ? » Miranda rompit le silence, en criant le nom de Ron depuis la porte d'entrée. « Viens ici, mon chéri. »  
  
Ron tourna la tête mais ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux. « Oui, j'arrive. » Ron redonna Hannah à sa mère qui défroissait sa jupe que la fillette avait tirée.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ne la fait pas attendre » dit Hermione.  
  
« Ouais » dit Ron en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, maintenant secs. « On se voit tout à l'heure à table ! »  
  
« Au dîner, ok » répondit Hermione en regardant Ron s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine.  
  
******************************* Chapitre 7 : Hot Food for Dinner  
  
********************************  
  
J'ai encore eu un nombre incroyable de review , cette semaine, on approche bientôt de la barre des 100 .  
  
Le 100 ème gagne .... le privilège de traduire le chapitre 7. ) ze blague , puis de toute façon , il est déjà traduit , il ne reste plus qu'à le corriger , mais ça peut être long....  
  
Alors svp, un petit clic en bas à gauche !  
  
@ ++ Celeste.B 


	7. Repas chaud pour le diner

Waouhhh, + de 35 reviews pour un seul chapitre, je n'avais jamais vu ça , le cap des 100 est donc largement dépassé, suis trop contente!!  
  
Roulement de tambour....Le nom du 100 eme reveiwer est : Stéphanie. Mon troisième œil avait raison lol, puisqu'elle m'avait justement aidé à traduire des phrases de ce chap 7. ^_^  
  
Condensé de vos questions :  
  
Combien de chapitres compte la fiction en anglais ? Alors normalement 13 mais l'auteur vient de rajouter un chapitre bonus (merci mimi) .  
  
Ou trouver la fiction sur le net ? : Et bien, plus sur fanfiction, l'auteur a enlevé toutes ses histoires. Mais la fic est toujours visible, sur un groupe yahoo.   
  
Harry et ginny vont ils sortir ensemble ? Indice dans ce chapitre )  
  
Idem : Ron et Hermione vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? Là je ne peux pas répondre !!  
  
Enfin voici le chap 7 , avec une Miranda plus détestable que jamais !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 7 REPAS CHAUD POUR LE DINER  
  
Lorsque Hermione ramena Hannah à l'intérieur, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher aucun signe de vie de Miranda ou de Ron dans la maison. Molly avait fixé l'heure du dîner et Harry qui était invité à rester dîner était assis à la table avec Ginny. Hermione déposa sa fille dans sa grande chaise et regardait avec amusement Harry et Ginny qui semblaient jouer à un petit jeu.  
  
Ginny plaçait les couteaux à gauche et les fourchettes à droite, et quand elle passait à l'assiette suivante, Harry échangeaient les couverts.  
  
« Pourrais tu arrêter de faire ça ? » s'exclama Ginny d'un ton espiègle, s'adressant à Harry qui avait décidé de déplacer les verres que Ginny avait mis à droite des assiettes, vers la gauche également.  
  
« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry innocemment.  
  
« Oh, tu le sais très bien » répondit Ginny en souriant.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire » dit Harry, en baissant ses sourcils simulant la confusion et en essayant de ne pas sourire, cependant ses lèvres se contractaient légèrement vers le haut. Ginny secoua la tête et sourit discrètement, finissant de mettre le couvert pour 9 personnes.  
  
Georgia déambula jusqu'à la cuisine, et Molly se tourna aussitôt vers elle. « Georgia, ma chérie, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Ron et Miranda, s'il te plait ? » Les yeux de Georgia se révulsèrent.  
  
« Je viens juste d'arriver, pourquoi je ne m'assoirais pas en premier ? » questionna Georgia. Molly fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Tu viens du salon où tu étais déjà assise, comment pourrais tu être fatiguée ? » demanda Molly. Georgia s'assit et prit un bout de pain posé dans une assiette au milieu de la table clôturant ainsi la conversation. « Bien », Molly se dirigea vers le bas de l'escalier et appela Ron et Miranda afin qu'ils viennent dîner. Molly jeta un œil à l'horloge qui montrait l'endroit où se trouvait chaque membre de sa famille. « Votre père arrive, il est sur le chemin ».  
  
En effet, une seconde plus tard, un pop se fit entendre et Arthur Weasley apparaissait dans la cuisine. Arthur soufflait profondément et s'assit à la table à sa place habituelle.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la journée que j'ai eue ! » expliqua Arthur. « Six perquisitions ! et tout ça avant le déjeuner ! » Arthur retira ses chaussures et Molly lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille glacé. « Merci, Molly chérie. »  
  
On pouvait entendre des voix étouffées descendant les escaliers, et tous les yeux s'élargirent lorsque Ron et Miranda firent leur entrée dans la cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas Ron que tout le monde dévisageait C'était Miranda. Elle portait un petit top blanc transparent, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, mais qui montrait aussi son soutien gorge noir à toute l'assistance Sa jupe semblait être faite pour aller à un elfe de maison, et Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des chaussures à talons si haut pour un dîner de famille.  
  
« Euh- Ma petite Miranda » dit Molly maladroitement, « Tu ne va pas avoir un peu...froid ? »  
  
« Non, je suis bien J'ai vécu trois ans en Suède durant mon adolescence ici maintenant j'ai toujours le feu aux joues » dit joyeusement Miranda. Tout le monde ria timidement, tellement ils étaient toujours absorbés par la tenue de Miranda.  
  
Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Hannah et Miranda prirent place pendant que Molly servait les plats. Ils avaient au menu une tourte à la viande ce qui avait surpris Hermione, car depuis le retour d'Amérique d'Harry et de Ron, Molly préparait des repas américains tous les jours.  
  
« Uhmm ! Cette tourte est simplement succulente ! » dit Miranda en mangeant. « Vous devriez me donner votre recette ! »  
  
« Je ne peux pas, c'est une recette de famille, et j'aimerai qu'elle reste dans la famille ! » répondit froidement Molly. Hermione était presque choquée, Harry et Ginny se regardaient en souriant et Ron, Miranda et Arthur semblaient stupéfaits. Georgia se contenta de sourire légèrement et de secouer la tête, en donnant mentalement un point à Molly.  
  
« Oh, ça ne fait rien » dit Miranda en souriant évitant ainsi de montre son embarras. Hermione ricanait dans son assiette, et Miranda lui lança un regard furieux. Hannah, elle passait son temps à glousser et gazouiller.  
  
« La sorcière est morte » chuchota Ginny à Hermione avant que les deux jeunes filles n'éclatent de rire. Miranda souriait toujours froidement et décida de placer sa main sur celle de Ron entremelant ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami pour signifier clairement à Hermione qu'elle pouvait bien rire, mais que c'était elle qui avait Ron. Hermione faisait en sorte pour que cette attitude ne la contrarie pas, mais elle semblait tout de même montrer le contraire. Hermione ces derniers temps avait repensé à Ron à maintes reprises, et elle était arrivée à la conclusion que , comme elle les appelait, ses 'anciens sentiments' n'étaient pas si oubliés.  
  
Miranda croisa le regard d'Hermione plusieurs fois et passa le reste du dîner à sourire pour elle même. Pendant tout le repas, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Son plan, tirer Ron des griffes de Miranda en lui montrant que la famille est plus importante qu'un bout de jupe, était tombé à l'eau. Ron était toujours un 'obsédé' et s'intéressait plus à l'apparence qu'au reste. Hermione se remémora sa quatrième année, lorsque Ron était hésitant ,ne sachant pas qui il inviterait au bal de Noël car il n'aurait pas voulu y aller avec quelqu'un qui ne correspondrait pas à ses critères de beauté.  
  
Hermione soupira, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie belle et se souvint qu'après le bal, Ginny l'avait poussée à refaire son maquillage et sa coiffure tous les jours. Mais pour cela, il lui aurait fallu des heures, des heures qu'Hermione préférait passer à étudier ou lire un peu.  
  
Elle sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle sentit un pied frotter sa jambe. Rougissante, elle jeta un regard autour de la table et elle vit Harry se mordant la lèvre sensuellement en fixant Ginny –qui était assise à coté d'Hermione_ qui se mit rire légèrement. 'Idiot' murmura Ginny pour elle même.  
  
****************  
  
A la fin du dîner, Hermione coucha sa fille dans sa chambre car elle tombait de sommeil dans sa chaise haute. La jeune femme caressa les cheveux de la fillette endormie et sourit en la regardant.  
  
« Depuis quand les choses sont-elles devenues si compliquées ? » se demanda Hermione.  
  
« Mione ? » appela quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte C'était Ginny.  
  
« Oui » chuchota Hermione, pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, cette dernière ayant hérité de la mauvaise humeur de Ron lorsqu'il se réveille. Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre et Ginny l'entraîna dans le hall.  
  
« Nouveau plan » annonça la rousse en montant les marches du vieil escalier en direction de sa chambre où Georgia s'était installée prétendant que Miranda était ennuyeuse et agaçante; même endormie.  
  
« Nouveau plan ? Quel nouveau plan ? » questionna Hermione, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ginny.  
  
« C'est ce qu'appelle mon amie Florence : 'sort l'allumeuse qui est en toi' » dit fièrement Georgia.  
  
« Pardon ?» dit Hermione.  
  
« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ginny, jouer la carte 'de la famille' ne marche pas avec les mecs, donc la seule solution pour vaincre cette fille est de jouer à son propre jeu ».  
  
« Tu veux que je m'habille comme si 'j'aillais travailler' sur les trottoirs de l'Allée des Embrumes ? » demanda Hermione, d'un air dégoûté.  
  
« C'est le plan » dit Ginny. « Gee se propose de te prêter ses habits, alors fais ton choix ! » Hermione chercha un instant puis, découvrit derrière la porte une collection de vêtements. Elle se leva , contempla les habits et pensa aussitôt à sa mère, qui sans aucun doute n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille les portent même dans un million d'années.  
  
Après dix minutes de 'oh' et ah', Hermione avait décidé de porter une robe lavande, qu'elle pensait être un long T-shirt, avant que Georgia ne la convainc. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'amenuiser sa poitrine qui s'était développée depuis sa grossesse, pendant que Ginny s'occupait de ses cheveux et Georgia de son maquillage.  
  
« Je ne mets pas de maquillage » protesta Hermione.  
  
« Et as tu un petit ami ? » questionna Georgia.  
  
« Euh, non » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Alors tu mettras du maquillage » répliqua Georgia.  
  
*******  
  
Une fois prête, les deux jeunes sorcières guidèrent une Hermione nerveuse dans le salon où Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs et où Miranda lisait un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Arthur et Molly s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre Arthur se plaignait de douleurs au dos et Molly, ne voulant pas avoir seulement Miranda pour faire la conversation, inventa un mal de tête.  
  
Harry fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée d'Hermione, déclenchant aussitôt chez lui un air ahuri et la bouche entrouverte. « Ici la terre, Harry » dit Ron, en agitant la main devant le visage du brun. Finalement il se décida à se retourner pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état. La mâchoire de Ron tomba elle aussi sous l'effet de surprise tandis que Miranda se contentait de lancer des regards furieux. « Mione...euh, est ce que tu sors ? Ou alors, euh.. »  
  
« Et bien, non, j'ai acheté une nouvelle robe et je l'essayais pour voir si elle était bien ajustée » mentit Hermione, en prenant un siège, et en faisant attention à bien croiser ses jambes, étant habitué à des tenues moins courtes.  
  
« Elle semble parfaite » souffla Ron.  
  
« Je pense que tu devrais prendre une taille au dessus » dit cruellement Miranda. « Tu ne voulais pas sortir précipitamment avec cette chose, n'est ce pas ? ». Hermione sourit sardoniquement. Harry qui pouvait pressentir les disputes après sept ans de joutes verbales entre Ron et Hermione, prit la parole :  
  
« Eh Ron, on arrête , on va dire match nul, je suis vraiment épuisé ! » dit Harry en se forçant à bailler puis leva ses sourcils en direction de Ginny pour qu'elle l'imite.  
  
« Oh, oui, moi aussi ! » dit la rousse en baillant.  
  
« Pas moi » dit Georgia. Ginny la poussa légèrement et elle comprit l'allusion. « Oh ! Maintenant je le suis ».  
  
« Il est assez tard, nous ferions mieux d'aller tous nous coucher » dit Harry en regardant fixement Ron .  
  
« Je devine que tu as raison, tu viens mon amour ? » demanda Ron à Miranda. Les mots 'mon amour' brisèrent le cœur d'Hermione mais elle ne le laissa pas voir.  
  
« Dans une minute, mon cœur. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau avant » répondit Miranda. Ron haussa les épaules et embrassa Miranda sur la joue. Comme il s'éloignait, Miranda agrippa son col de chemise et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Hermione détourna son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Ron tousser sous l'effet de la gène. Il était timide quand il lui arrivait d'embrasser en public. Ron et Harry montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Ginny et Georgia étaient derrière. Ginny murmura un vague 'désolée' à la hauteur d'Hermione qui trouva difficile de se lever avec cette robe. Quand elle fut debout, elle fonça presque dans Miranda dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Oh , désolée » dit Hermione, en dégageant les cheveux de son visage avec sa main.  
  
« Le serais tu vraiment ? » dit Miranda d'un air démoniaque.  
  
« Excuse- moi ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ne joue pas les idiotes, tu penses vraiment pouvoir récupérer Ronald, l'emmener loin de Moi ? » dit Miranda, en appuyant bien sur le mot 'Moi' d'un air hautain comme si elle voulait laisser sous-entendre à Hermione qu'elle se voyait un peu comme une reine.  
  
« Ron et moi sommes séparés depuis longtemps maintenant » répliqua Hermione, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour être de la même taille que Miranda .  
  
« Rappelle toi simplement de ça » dit Miranda. « Si tu penses que mettre un peu de gloss et une horrible robe qui met bien en valeur tes larges hanches, t'aidera à faire revenir Ronald, alors tu fais une grossière erreur ». Hermione bouillonnait de rage intérieurement et sa main droite se contractait un peu.  
  
« Oui, mais c'est mieux que de s'habiller comme une putain » rétorqua Hermione. Miranda fronça les sourcils et devint écarlate.  
  
«Je suis une putain ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée enceinte alors que je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente ? » dit Miranda. Hermione allait répliquer mais Miranda n'avait pas fini. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais intelligente, mais si avoir un bébé quelques mois seulement après la fin de sa scolarité est intelligent alors je crains que ta fille ne fasse pareil, sinon pire, que toi quand elle sera à l'école. Elle sera le petit balai roux sur lequel tout le monde voudra monter. Telle mère, telle fille et.. »  
  
Hermione n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase de Miranda, car la main droite d'Hermione frappa violemment et rapidement la joue de Miranda, lui laissant une belle marque rouge sur le visage.  
  
Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avec une expression d'horreur, face à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sang froid depuis sa troisième année lorsqu'elle avait giflé Malfoy qui avait traité Hagrid de pathétique. Miranda la regarda avec un mélange de haine, de choc, et d'amusement et ses derniers mots firent frissonner Hermione.  
  
« Attends que Ronald apprenne ce que tu viens de faire » dit Miranda, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.  
  
***********************  
  
Enorme Merci à tous ! : nab, margot, mathilde, lenne yuy, colibri noir, axoo, allis 13, ronnie, marika jedusor, lollypop, sweet, missannie, mgane malfoy, lunenoire, cavil, alixe, taupe, vivi, al', amano ai, lange shyzofrene, celine, lushita (merci pour la rose lol ^_^ ), poucie, kamy, léa, aikopotter, alpo, dark angel, lisandra, kitty-hp-16, laurence, eternamm, gab....  
  
*********************** Chapitre 8 : Hexed ***********************  
  
Review please !!!  
  
@ bientôt 


	8. Le sort

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici avec un peu de retard, le nouveau chapitre, qui est assez court , c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition; mais le suivant est le plus long de toute l'histoire, alors il faudra être un peu patient (je suis un peu débordée en ce moment,.mais je mettrai le chapitre dans 15j au plus tard normalement)

Note : J'ai mis le lien de la fiction en anglais, dans mon profil (qui comme vous pouvez le voir est bien rempli )

Chapitre 8 -Le sort 

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! » répétait Hermione énervée, en arpentant sa chambre. Après qu'Hermione eut giflé Miranda la nuit précédente, Hermione restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre, et ne l'avait pas quittée de la journée. Elle n'avait eu aucune visite de Ron et elle devina que Miranda ne lui avait encore rien dit…pour l'instant.

« Mais tu avais tout à fait raison » dit Harry, en serrant étroitement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

« Je sais, c'est juste que » commença Hermione, « Tout allait bien avec Ron,  mais lorsqu'elle ira tout lui raconter, alors tout sera ruin ! » Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux, puis coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry se leva et enlaça la jeune fille.

« Elle t'a juste dit ça pour te provoquer » dit Harry en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Et elle a réussi » lança Hermione, en essuyant ses yeux sur le peignoir d'Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron comprendra pourquoi tu as agi ainsi » la rassura Harry.

« Tu crois ? » questionna Hermione, en desserrant son étreinte.

« Bien sûr » répéta le brun. « Quand tu lui diras, ce qu'elle t'a dit, il comprendra ».

« Tu as sûrement raison » dit Hermione en retrouvant le sourire. « Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour réconforter les gens, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Oui, bien sûr » dit modestement Harry. Hermione ria puis se renfrogna. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda Harry.

« Harry, il est quatre heures et demi de l'après midi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas habill ? » questionna la brune. Harry portait un peignoir bordeaux sur un boxer et un t-shirt de nuit bleu pâle.

« Je vis seul, Mione, pourquoi un gars n'aurait il pas le droit de déambuler chez lui en sous vêtement, sans qu'on lui pose de questions ? » demanda Harry. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais imaginé, traînant dans la maison en boxer et regardant la télévision toute la journée » dit Hermione avec sincérité.

« Et tu oublies, buvant du lait à la bouteille » ajouta Harry.

« Et oui » dit  Hermione, en comptant sur ses doigts. Hermione sourit et prit sa cape , posée sur le sofa. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller j'ai laissé Hannah avec Molly, au revoir Harry. »

« Bye » répondit Harry, en accompagnant Hermione jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, située non loin du Terrier. Comme Harry fermait la porte et verrouillait la serrure, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Ginny apparut le visage rayonnant, adossée contre le montant de la porte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt d'Harry et une culotte.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire. « Je pensais qu'elle ne partirait jamais » dit il. Il la rejoignit et Ginny l'agrippa par la ceinture de son peignoir et l'attira dans la chambre.

***********************

Hermione marchait lentement pour regagner le Terrier, en se répétant ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Ron lorsqu'il commencerait à lui crier dessus. Ron devait croire qu'elle avait été provoquée mais finalement, à chaque fois que Harry avait été provoqué par Malefoy à l'école, il finissait par s'attirer des ennuis de toute façon. 

Hermione fut accueillie au portillon par Hannah qui jouait sur son premier balai pour enfant. Hannah prétendait souvent être soit une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, soit un brillant pilote et voulait conduire son ours en peluche dans les airs autour du jardin. Aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'Hannah était aussi pilote avec 'chien' (son lion en peluche) et sa Winnie la poupée sorcière (Barbie pour les moldus) sur ses genoux tandis que le petit balai flottait doucement et lentement au dessus de l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Hannah pinça ses lèvres et souffla, provoquant un son mouillé qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle 'volait' aux alentours. Hermione dépassa Hannah et rejoignit Molly qui dégnomait le jardin.

« Ah, bonjour Hermione « dit Molly, en agrippant un petit gnome qui avait un chapeau vert sur ses jambes. « Comment va Harry ? Est ce qu'il viendra dîner avec nous ? » Molly lança le gnome de toutes ses forces et le gnome poussa un long cri .

« Harry vient dîner quasiment tous les jours , Molly Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aimerait passer un plus de temps dans sa maison ? » questionna Hermione.

« Oui, mais il vit toujours seul, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente rejeté, comme si personne ne voulait de lui ». répondit sincèrement Molly, en regardant le gnome qu'elle venait juste de lancer, se balader dans le champs.

« Honnêtement, il ne le ressent pas du tout » dit Hermione.

« Il devrait se trouver une compagne » dit Molly, agissant comme si (comme elle l'avait toujours fait) Harry était un de ses propres enfants. « Je veux dire, toi et Ron avez Hannah, lui qui a t il ? » 

Hermione fronça légèrement. « Ron à Miranda, Molly. Bien sûr, Ron voit Hannah, mais ces jours derniers, cela ne lui prend qu'une fraction de son temps. Et Harry, nous a pour toujours ! Nous ne voudrons jamais le quitter. » Molly sourit légèrement.

« Ah, oui, _Miranda_, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? » demanda Molly sarcastiquement. Hermione plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et inclina sa tête vers la gauche. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne _l'aimais_ pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas voir mon petit bébé souffrir » dit Molly, remarquant le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione secoua la tête, Ron avait vingt ans et Molly  faisait encore référence à lui comme son 'petit bébé'. Hermione se demanda, si elle serait comme ça lorsque sa fille aurait cet âge.

« Je rentre, Molly » dit Hermione.

"Laisse la porte de derrière ouverte, comme ça si Hannah veut rentrer, elle le pourra » dit Molly. Hermione approuva et laissa la porte entrouverte. Elle posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine d'un air maussade. Elle ressentait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait à ce moment là, la rendit mal à l'aise.

« Maman, c'est toi ? » demanda un homme depuis le salon.

« Non, c'est Hermione » répondit elle, en marchant vers le salon, où elle trouva Ron assis avec Miranda.

« J'allais justement partir » sussura Miranda, en minaudant devant Hermione, lorsqu'elle la croisa. Ron fixait Hermione avec des flammes dans les yeux Il jeta violemment sa baguette sur la table basse et se leva pour faire face à Hermione.

« J'étais avec Miranda , elle a pleuré tout l'après midi » dit Ron, ouvrant à peine la bouche pour parler. L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta elle lui avait tout raconté.

« Oh ! » dit Hermione, essayant de paraître un peu surprise.

« _Oh !  _répéta le roux. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! »

« Et bien – je – euh » hésita Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne répondait pas à une question qu'on lui posait.

« Laisse moi t'aider, veux tu ? » demanda Ron, sa face devenant de la même couleur que ses cheveux. « Il semblerait que la nuit dernière tu ais traité Miranda de certains noms, noms qui l'ont mis hors d'elle…la traiter de…, comme une sorte de gourgandine ! ».

Si la situation, n'étais pas si grave, Hermione aurait ri de Ron utilisant le mot 'gourgandine'.

« Est ce qu'elle t'a raconté, ce qu'elle, m'a dit ? » questionna Hermione.

« Non » répondit doucement Ron.

« Elle m'a insulté, disant qu'elle me croyait plus intelligente que ça pour tomber enceinte encore adolescente … » .

« Oh , ça »  dit brusquement le roux.

« Quoi ?! » cria Hermione.

« Tu as dû mal la comprendre » dit Ron. « Elle m'a expliqué, qu'elle avait entendu, combien tu étais brillante, et elle a juste voulu dire que tu devais être très débrouillarde pour être capable d'élever un enfant toute seule. » Hermione leva les sourcils devant la stupidité de Ron.

« Je n'étais pas seule, j'avais toute ta famille pour m'aider » répondit Hermione. « Et est ce qu'elle t'a aussi rapporté, qu'elle avait insulté notre fille !  Si quelqu'un a traité une personne de 'gourgandine' c'est bien elle vis à vis d' Hannah ! » Ron  secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Elle n'aurait jamais dit cela » dit sottement Ron.

« Pourquoi, aurais je fait cela alors ? » demanda Hermione, perdant patience.

« Je ne sais pas » lança le jeune homme. « Peut être parce que tu es jalouse ?! ».

« Jalouse ?! »  dit Hermione avec un sourire forcé. « Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

«Parce que j'ai quelqu'un et toi non ! » rétorqua Ron. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu es la personne la plus stupide que j'ai rencontrée, Ronald Weasley ! » hurla Hermione. « Si je devais finir mes jours avec quelqu'un comme toi qui approuve tout ce que fait Miranda, je préfèrerais rester toute seule le reste de ma vie ! »

« Ah ouais ? » dit Ron ajoutant aussitôt , « Et bien si moi je devais finir mes jours avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui me ment autant au sujet de son enfant que sur les gens que j'apprécie, je préfèrerais encore vivre avec – vivre avec Rogue ! »

« Oh tais toi ! » dit Hermione laissant tomber ses bras, « Je te laisse avec toi-même ! » Hermione allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'un cri strident la stoppa. Ni Hermione ni  Ron n'avait vu Hannah ramper dans le salon ni prendre la baguette de Ron qui était posée sur la table basse pour jouer avec.

Hannah était étendue sur le sol comme une étoile de mer les jambes et les bras écartés tenant encore dans sa main la baguette avec laquelle elle s'était lancée accidentellement un sort.

**************************

GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS , Mes nouveaux lecteurs, ainsi que les fidèles que je retrouve à chaque chapitre :tous vos messages me font vraiment très plaisir !!

Firiel, Emma, sophea (c vrai je la verrai bien avec malfoy !), ludivine, debbyhermione, cliare, crystal (ta review ne s'est pas affiché, bizarre..), sleepy angel lucile, aikopotter, nooky, popov, missannie, mgane malefoy, eiwas, dumati, ana, mimille (non, je ne crois pas qu'on va en apprendre plus sur elle), gab, kamy, sweet amy, lisandra, lange shyzofrene, margot, alixe, luna, winnie 06, axoo .

Et comme d'habitude, une petite review pour m'encourager, s'il vous plait !!!!!

***************************

Chapitre 9 : Ste Mangouste 

***************************


	9. Ste Mangouste

_Voilà enfin, le chapitre 9 Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, j'ai commencé, je finirai cette traduction, d'ailleurs j'ai bien avancé.., . Je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour le mettre en ligne, : j'avais la moitié de mon bouquin de droit à réviser L; maintenant je devrais respecter les délais.. Encore désolé pour le retard.._

__

_PS : J-8 avant HP3 au cin )_

**Chapitre 9 : Ste Mangouste**

****

Hermione hurla si fort que Molly arriva en courant, un gnome toujours dans la main. Quand elle vit Hannah sur le sol, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle jeta rapidement le gnome par la porte, où il se mit aussitôt à courir.

« Tais toi ! » lança soudainement Ron. Les deux femmes le fixèrent. Ron était devenu très pâle, et même ses taches de rousseur avaient pâli. « Maman, où est ce que tu ranges le portoloin d'urgence ? Toujours dans le tiroir du haut ? » Molly fit oui de la tête et Ron se précipita vers un petit meuble dans le jardin, en passant par la fenêtre et se mit à chercher dans le tiroir du haut d'où il en sortit un vieux biberon.

Ron revint auprès de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, la tête de la fillette sur son épaule. « Allez viens ! » dit Ron à Hermione qui sortait de sa transe. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et toucha le biberon que Ron tenait toujours. Celui ci tourna la partie supérieure de l'objet et en quelques secondes, Hannah et ses parents se trouvaient à la réception de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

La pièce était paisible, seuls quelques patients étaient assis sur des chaises en bois bancales et lisaient de vieux exemplaires de _Sorcières Hebdo_ ou du _Chicaneur_. Des sorciers et sorcières, vêtus de robes vertes arpentaient les rangées de malades et leur posaient des questions en écrivant leurs réponses sur des blocs notes. Hermione perçut des bribes de phrases tel que 'je vois', 'c'est étrange, comment est ce arriv ?' et 'vos oreilles ne sont pas supposées faire cela'.

Ron se dirigea vers le comptoir où un vieux sorcier racontait à la femme blonde assise derrière , une éruption cutanée d'une couleur étrangement jaune qui s'étendait de sa nuque jusqu'à ses bras et sa poitrine. Ron semblait toujours calme et se tenait debout derrière ce vieux sorcier, en respirant lourdement Cependant, Hermione sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

« Je pense que ça doit être la potion que m'a donnée ma petite fille ; elle disait que c'était du thé, bénis soit elle » continua de raconter le vieux sorcier à la sorcière blonde qui approuvait.

« C'est une charmante histoire ». La sorcière écarquillait les yeux, « Mais vous ne savez pas lire ? Troisième étage ! » . Le vieil homme partit et Ron s'avança pour prendre sa place mais Hermione le devança.

« S'il vous plait, aidez nous, vite ! » Hermione criait presque.

« Quel est le problème ? » questionna la blonde.

« Et bien, c'est .. » commença Ron.

« Ma fille ! S'il vous plait soignez ma fille ! Elle jouait . .. une baguette…reçue un sort, _s'il_ _vous plait »_ Hermione criait et des larmes lui coulaient sur le visage. Ron lui posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de la rassurer gentiment.

« Ca va aller, Hermione, calme toi. » . « Notre fille à trouvé ma baguette sur la table et nous pensons, qu'elle s'est lancé un sort » raconta Ron. La sorcière hocha la tête pendant qu'elle écoutait le récit et fit éclater une bulle de chewing gum.

« Quatrième étage Pathologie des sortilèges » les informa t elle.

« Merci » dit Ron en marchant vers un ensemble de portes doubles. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas. « Hermione ? » Ron lui prit le bras et l'entraîna pour poursuivre leur chemin.

Après la porte, ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir étroit, ignorant les portraits des sorciers et sorcières qui les fixaient et parlaient entre eux. Ils prirent un ascenseur, qui les emmena au quatrième étage. Ron fronça un peu les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le corridor. Des guérisseurs allaient et venaient dans les différentes chambres principalement pour voir si tout se passait bien.

« Excusez moi, avez vous besoin d'aide ? » demanda une jolie et jeune sorcière aux boucles argentées.

« Euh, oui, ma fille- notre fille, nous pensons qu'elle s'est jetée un sortilège » dit Ron, jetant un regard à Hermione du coin de l'œil. La sorcière sourit .

« Vous irez dans la salle B, pour la faire examiner, . J'appelle immédiatement un guérisseur » la sorcière se dirigea vers une porte située derrière elle.

« Merci » répondit Ron, continuant son chemin vers la salle avec une Hermione très silencieuse qui le suivait. La pièce était petite avec au centre, une longue table munie d'une housse blanche sur la partie supérieure. Sur les murs, des étagères étaient accrochées, où l'on pouvait y voir des parchemins, plumes, des tablettes de chocolat et d'autres choses posées en désordre. Il y avait aussi un petit évier et un mini réfrigérateur qui servait selon Ron à garder le chocolat au frais. A coté de la porte, étaient placées deux chaises et Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elles.

Ron posa Hannah avec soin sur la table où elle restait étendue et immobile. Ron lui prit la main et la regarda Il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. C'était bon signe, elle devait juste être sonnée, et rien de bien grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit et un visage familier fit son apparition, souriant à la vue de Ron C'était Neville. Il portait une robe verte et un badge avec 'N.Londubat, apprenti guérisseur '.

« Neville ? » dit Ron surpris. « Comment vas- tu ? ».

« Bien, C'est la première semaine où je m'occupe seul des patients » dit Neville, d'une voix nerveuse. Puis il remarqua Hermione. « Hermione ? Est ce que ça va ? » Hermione opina de la tête et après une petite pause elle fit signe que non et recommença à pleurer. « Ah ! Quel est le problème ? ».

« Notre fille, Hannah, jouait avec ma baguette et elle s'est jetée un sortilège » raconta Ron à Neville qui vérifiait les battements du cœur d'Hannah.

« Tu ne dois pas laisser les bébés jouer avec une baguette, tu sais , Ron » dit Neville , en utilisant un instrument médical sur Hannah, que Ron ne connaissait pas.

« Mais je ne lui ai pas donnée. Elle l'a trouvée, alors que nous ne la regardions pas » dit Ron. Neville se releva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« C'est assez simple » dit Neville. « Un sort de confusion, enfin un léger sort, elle n'est pas assez âgée pour en réaliser un véritable ».

« Comment a t elle fait ? » glapit Hermione, parlant pour la première fois. Neville semblait songeur.

« Et bien lorsque les enfants jouent avec des baguettes habituellement , ils peuvent quelque fois exécuter des sortilèges qui reflètent ce qu'ils ressentent. Il semblerait qu'Hannah, était confuse, déconcertée au sujet de quelque chose. N'avez vous rien fait qui aurait pu la perturber ? » demanda Neville, regardant à tour de rôle Hermione et Ron.

« Nous nous, euh disputions » dit timidement Ron.

« Ah oui, cela pourrait l'expliquer. Elle n'est pas habituée à vous entendre vous disputer, contrairement aux autres personnes ». dit Neville, finissant sa phrase rapidement. Ron se mordit la lèvre supérieure et approuva Neville, en évitant de regarder Hermione. Neville marmonna un sort pendant qu'il pointait sa baguette sur la poitrine de la fillette et quelques secondes plus tard, Hannah ouvrit les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois avant d'agiter ses bras et ses jambes sur la table.

Ron l'aida à s'asseoir et l'embrassa sur le front. « Papa » dit Hannah en souriant à la vue de son père. Hermione se leva de son siège comme s'il était soudainement en feu.

« Hannah ! » Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hannah et la serra étroitement en murmurant continuellement 'mon bébé, mon béb' .

« Mione, elle ne peux plus respirer » lança Ron. Hermione desserra son étreinte. Ses yeux étaient rouges et vitreux. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et le serra contre elle.

« Oh Ron ! » pleura Hermione. « Tu l'as sauvée, oh merci ! » Ron lui sourit et tapota maladroitement mais doucement ses cheveux touffus.

« Oui, mais maintenant _c'est moi_ qui ne peux plus respirer ! » dit le roux. Hermione se retira précipitamment, le visage d'une teinte rouge foncé et murmura un vague 'désol'. Neville toussa et les parents se tournèrent vers lui.

« Hannah va bien, mais il peut y avoir des effets secondaires, alors nous devons la garder en observation pour la nuit. Un de vous deux pourrait m'aider à régler quelques petits détails administratifs » dit Neville en prenant un nouveau parchemin et le clippa sur son bloc avant de prendre une plume sur l'étagère.

« Oui, bien sûr » Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux et expira bruyamment comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis qu'il avait entendu Hannah crier, dans le salon du Terrier.

« Bien, j'aurais besoin, de son identité complète, et l'adresse des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence » expliqua Neville en plongeant sa plume dans l'encrier et attendit les réponses.

« Hannah, Willow Wea Je veux dire Granger. Hannah Willow Granger » dit Ron, en rougissant à son erreur. Hermione le dévisagea et sourit mais il ne le vit pas. « Et nous vivons au Terrier. »

« Merci, je connais les autres renseignements sur Hannah, vous pouvez donc emmener Hannah dans la salle 'Malicia Pratchett' il devrait y avoir un lit de libre. Oh et donnez leur ceci » dit Neville souriant professionnellement et déclippant le parchemin de son bloc pour le tendre à Ron.

Ils allaient partir lorsque Hermione sauta au coup de Neville en criant 'merci'. Neville regardait Ron par dessus la tête d'Hermione qui s'amusait de la scène.

Le visage de Neville s'illumina à son tour et tapota la tête de la jeune fille comme Ron avait fait quelques minutes avant. Hannah serrait et desserrait ses poings dans les airs, dans l'attente d'être portée. Ron la prit dans ses bras, lui donna un autre baiser puis tira Hermione loin de Neville pour l'emmener en direction de la salle.

Ron donna Hannah à Hermione tandis qu'il cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer le lit de sa fille. Hermione balaya du regard l'ensemble de la pièce Elle était réservée aux enfants en bas âge. Les murs étaient bleu ciel avec des nuages blancs duveteux qui se déplaçaient le long du mur comme s'ils étaient réels Il y avait environ une dizaine de lits et six d'entre eux étaient occupés.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Je me présente, Guérisseuse Rhonwen Pourriez vous mettre Hannah dans ce lit ? » demanda une sorcière avec une longue tresse noire. Hermione posa Hannah sur le lit et la guérisseuse Rhonwen lui donna une chemise de nuit de Ste Mangouste pour la fillette. Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione et habilla Hannah tandis qu'Hermione regardait les enfants couchés de part et d'autre de sa fille.

Le petit garçon sur sa gauche, qui devait avoir cinq ans semblait être en pleine santé, jusqu'au moment où il se mit à hoqueter et que des plumes sortirent de sa bouche. La petite fille sur la droite, qui ne devait avoir que trois ans et pas un jour de plus, avait des poils qui poussaient sur son menton environ deux millimètres par minutes.

Quand Hannah fut habillée et mise dans son lit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry et Ginny s'y engouffrèrent à bout de souffle. Ron et Hermione froncèrent à la vue des deux jeunes débraillés Harry avait un pan de sa chemise qui sortait de son pantalon et la moitié des boutons n'étaient pas mis ; Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés mais quand ne l'étaient ils pas ? Ginny portait une chaussette et seulement une bretelle de sa salopette était attachée.

« Où étiez vous tous les deux ? » demanda Ron, regardant à tour de rôle Harry et Ginny.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison, maman m'a tout raconté et j'ai ensuite prévenu Harry nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous le pouvions ! » affirma Ginny. Ron fixait attentivement sa jeune sœur comme s'il essayait de voir si elle disait la vérité. Après quelques secondes d'examen attentif, il approuva.

« Alors comment est ce survenu ? » demanda Harry, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit près d'Hermione.

« Laisse moi te le raconter autour d'une tasse de café, je pense que j'en ai besoin » dit Ron, en soupirant.

Une douleur grandissait dans la nuque d'Hermione, comme si elle avait eu une nuit agitée en ouvrant les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit habituée à cette luminosité et elle put voir où elle se trouvait.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s était assoupie dans une chaise, à coté du lit d'Hannah à Ste Mangouste et qu'elle avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, endormi lui aussi sur la chaise, à coté d'elle. Ron dormait toujours, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses bras autour d'Hermione. Hermione sourit, ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de Ron Il sentait la fraise et la pêche.

En se réveillant il fit un bruit, mélange de ronflement et de reniflement. Ron se leva avec précaution, croyant qu'Hermione était toujours endormie et alla voir sa fille pour vérifiait si tout allait bien. Hannah était pelotonnée dans son lit et dormait paisiblement.

« Bonjour mon vieux ». Ron se retourna et vit Harry, qui entrait dans la salle avec trois grands gobelets en plastique remplis de café.

« Quelle heure est il ? » demanda Ron, en prenant un gobelet des mains d'Harry. « Miranda doit se demander où je suis passé. »

« Il est huit heures » répondit Harry, en donnant un café à Hermione qui s'était 'réveillée' au moment où le brun était entré.

« Du soir ?! » demanda Ron. Harry regarda son ami avec incrédulité.

« Depuis quand fait-il jour à huit heures du soir ? C'est le matin, imbécile » dit Harry. Ron pinça les lèvres.

« Est ce que tu es rentré à la maison ? » questionna le roux.

« Oui, j'ai ramené Ginny chez elle, comme elle tombait de sommeil, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Tu as vu Miranda ? est ce qu'elle était en colère ? » questionna Ron.

« Pourquoi serait elle en colère ? » répondit Hermione, en poussant les cheveux d'Hannah derrière ses oreilles pour dégager son visage.

« Parce que je ne suis pas revenu à la maison, parce que j'ai passé la nuit ici- _avec toi_ » dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

« Si elle est aussi compréhensive que tu le prétends- je veux dire comme elle l'ai , alors pourquoi serait elle fâchée si tu passais la nuit avec… , disons Harry ! ». dit Hermione. Les deux hommes se regardèrent après avoir fixé Hermione.

« Elle ne croira pas _cela_, Hermion_e_ » dit Harry en plaisantant. Hermione lui retourna son sourire.

« Excusez moi, il faut que j'aille dans la petite pièce réservée aux sorcières » dit Hermione, en se levant puis quitta la salle. Ron la regardait s'éloigner, comme s'il souffrait.

« Tu va bien, Ron ? » demanda Harry à Ron qui fixait la porte, même si Hermione était sortie depuis un moment et était hors de sa vue.

« Oui, bien sur » répliqua Ron. Il y eu un silence .

«Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas » demanda timidement Harry. Ron se tourna face à Harry et essaya de prendre un air perplexe.

« Hermione ? Quoi, tu es fou Harry » dit Ron, les oreilles écarlates. Ron retourna s'asseoir près d'Hannah qui était réveillée. Harry regarda son ami, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Chapitre 10 : Le monstre aux yeux verts**

Je voudrais répondre à tout le monde, mais le temps me manque…………

**Mille mercis à vous** : melanie-jonson, johannaMalefoy, The black dog (merci, tu verra sur ce site des superbes fics, mais il faut un peu chercher au début ), lily evans, mathilde, jolicoeur, shazou, maria, margot, fly , little yuki, axoo, mel7, sophea, arwen-cyn, lisandra, lunenoire (2x), phantme, vivi, aikopotter, mimille, mixme71, kamy1, jordy, celine malefoy, megane malefoy, lange shyzophrene, virginie1 (merci, mais dsl pour les phrases bizarres, j'essairai de faire attention la prochaine fois), colibri noir, sweet amy, dobbie, winnie06, alixe (merci , grâce a toi j'ai enfin compris comment faire la mise en page)

_Encore une chose, une question intéressante de jolicoeur : « __ps: au fait! pour lhistoire! je croi ke les baguettes ne marche ke pour une seule personne...  
donc la petite Hannah n'aurait pas du reussir a s'envoyé un sort avec la baguette de ron. »_

Alors je vais essayer de faire une réponse claire et concise; Dans le tome 2 on sait que Ron avait la baguette de Charlie jusqu'à l'incident du saule cogneur, et dans le tome5 on apprend que neville avait hérité de celle de son père, Donc les baguettes marchent avec n'importe quel sorcier, mais la puissance du sort doit être plus faible, c'est tout.

Et les enfants en bas âge peuvent ils faire des sorts, avec la baguette de leurs parents ? La réponse est oui voir le tome 4 p90 de l'édition fr de poche. (c précis ça ,non )

Voilà, j'espère que ça répond bien à ta question,

**Et maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ,**

**BYE**


	10. Le monstre aux yeux verts

**Chapitre 10 LE MONSTRE AUX YEUX VERTS  
**  
Hannah avait quitté l'Hôpital tard dans l'après midi, après une série de tests. Ron lui était rentré au Terrier après le déjeuner, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls en attendant la fin des examens. Une fois tout terminé, Harry, Hermione et Hannah purent rentrer Hermione avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée, tellement cela l'avait épuisée.  
  
Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.  
  
« Uuhmm... » dit joyeusement Hermione. Harry déposa Hannah sur le sol de la cuisine et l'observa ramper dans le salon, avant de prendre un siège à coté d'Hermione. Harry retira ses lunettes et les nettoya avec son T-shirt.  
  
« Je parie que tu seras contente d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en remettant ses lunettes en place. Pas de réponse. Hermione s'était endormie sur la table.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla seulement une heure et demi plus tard, par des cris provenant de la pièce adjacente. Hermione se leva lentement en baillant, puis frotta ses yeux tout en se dirigeant comme un somnambule dans le salon où Ron et Miranda se querellaient.  
  
« Elle m'a giflée et tu lui pardonnes ? Je ne représente donc rien pour toi ?! » hurlait Miranda, les cheveux tombant devant son visage comme sa barrette se défaisait.  
  
« Tu représentes tout pour moi, béb ! » dit Ron, en essayant de calmer Miranda. « Mais qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Hannah s'était lancée toute seule un sortilège ! ».  
  
« C'est une autre chose ! » lança Miranda. « Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison cette nuit ! Où étais tu ? »  
  
« Et où penses-tu que j'étais ? A l'hôpital, avec ma fille ! » répondit rageusement Ron.  
  
« Toute la nuit ? » répliqua Miranda.  
  
« OUI ! » répondit Ron, exaspéré. « Hermione et moi, nous sommes endormis, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appel ! »  
  
« Tu étais avec elle, toute la nuit ?! » dit Miranda en ouvrant à peine la bouche quand elle parlait. Ron, mal à l'aise, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et approuva d'un signe de tête. « Ronald. ! »  
  
Le silence s'installa, personne ne sachant quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des pleurnichements provenant du derrière du canapé, des pleurs qu'aucun des adultes n'avaient entendus pendant leur dispute. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent Elle savait à qui appartenaient ses petits gémissements, elle se précipita dans le salon, ne faisant pas attention au couple qui savait désormais qu'ils avaient été entendus.  
  
« Ma chérie ? » appelait gentiment Hermione en faisant le tour du canapé. Ron regardait Hermione avec perplexité mais son expression se changea, comme si on lui brisait le cœur, quand il vit Hermione pousser le canapé et ramper derrière. Quand elle se releva, elle tenait dans ses bras, une Hannah effrayée. « Tout va bien, mon bébé, ils ne vont plus se disputer. » Hermione les regardaient d'un air dégoûté et les yeux larmoyants.  
  
« Hermione, je.. » commença Ron, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.  
  
« Epargne moi, ça, Ron. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était ici ? » demanda Hermione, en calant Hannah contre elle pour ne pas avoir les bras engourdis.  
  
« Non, je suis désol » Ron fit un pas en avant faisant reculer Hermione.  
  
« Arrête » dit Hermione. « Maintenant, si ça ne te fait rien, je vais emmener ma fille dans sa chambre avant que tu ne la bouleverses une nouvelle fois. »  
  
Hermione passa à coté de Ron et monta l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Hannah frottait ses yeux avec ses poings et reniffla lorsque Hermione la mit dans son lit. Hannah rampa jusqu'à la tête de son lit, tira sur la couverture et se blottit sous les draps. Hermione soupira tristement et chercha un mouchoir dans sa penderie pour essuyer ses propres yeux.  
  
Un coup à la porte interrompit les pensées d'Hermione.  
  
« Est ce que je peux entrer ? » c'était Georgia.  
  
« Oui, bien sur » répondit Hermione. Georgia portait l'écharpe de Gryffondor et sourit sympathiquement à la vue d'Hermione.  
  
« J'ai entendu, ce qui c'est pass » rapporta Georgia, en s'asseyant près d'Hermione, prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur la fillette.  
  
« Ah ? » répondit Hermione. Georgia tendit un autre mouchoir à Hermione, et sourit avec compassion.  
  
« Oui, j'écoutais à travers la porte » dit Georgia. Hermione gloussa et poussa ses boucles de cheveux de son visage. « Ecoute, demain je pars pour Poudlard donc avant de partir, j'aimerais t'aider. »  
  
« Va y » dit Hermione.  
  
« Lorsque la carte de la famille, et la carte sexy ne fonctionnent pas, il ne reste plus qu'une carte à jouer dans ce jeu » dit sagement georgia.  
  
« Georgie, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est la réalit » dit Hermione.  
  
« Oui, mais si tu fais comme si c'était un jeu, tu auras probablement plus de chance de gagner ! » répondit georgia.  
  
Hermione soupira de nouveau « Ok quelle est la dernière carte, alors ? »  
  
« La carte de la jalousie » dit fièrement Georgia « La carte où toutes les filles y sont remarquablement douées ! ».  
  
« Tu veux dire comme Miranda ? » questionna Hermione, en penchant la tête sur le coté.  
  
Georgia pinça les lèvres et approuva. « Oui, mais toi aussi tu es une fille, et tu peux jouer la même carte ».  
  
« Gee, tu ne te souviens pas ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai joué cette carte contre elle ? » demanda Hermione. Hannah sortit sa tête hors de la couverture du lit d'Hermione laquelle se mit à aplatir les cheveux de sa fille qui étaient en désordre sous les draps.  
  
« Oui, mais c'est différent » dit Georgia. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Hermione c'est très simple ! Rends Ron jaloux, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de faire ? Allez bye On se verra à Noël. »

* * *

Hermione se tenait debout face au miroir dans le hall, entre le salon et l'entrée. Elle se rapprocha du miroir pour être dans la lumière et ainsi mieux voir son visage. Elle appliqua avec soin son rouge à lèvres carmin, puis passa ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre pour uniformiser la couleur proprement.  
  
Georgia était partie pour Poudlard plus tôt dans la journée, et Hermione avait passé toute la matinée à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire au sujet de Ron et Miranda. Elle n'était pas sure que son plan fonctionne, La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de rendre Ron jaloux , remontait à sa quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était allée au bal avec Viktor Krum.  
  
Hermione pressa doucement un mouchoir entre ses lèvres pour effacer l'excès de rouge Elle était assez satisfaite de son reflet et tira légèrement sur la jupe noire qu'elle portait.  
  
« Mione ? » demanda une voix derrière elle. Hermione sursauta, sur le coup de la frayeur.  
  
« Oh Ron ! Ne refait jamais ça ! » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, la main contre son cœur qui palpitait rapidement Mais Hermione savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le coup de la frayeur. Ron plissa le front et frottait sa joue montrant sa confusion.  
  
« Tu sors ce soir ? » demanda Ron. Hermione rougit un peu.  
  
« Oui » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Où es Hannah ? » questionna Ron, regardant le sol nonchalamment, essayant de ne pas paraître troublé.  
  
« Harry et Ginny la gardent » dit Hermione, elle fit une courte pause puis ajouta « Est ce que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux l ? »  
  
Ron sourit et ria. « Harry et Ginny ? ...Mon meilleur ami et ma petite sœur ? »  
  
« Oui, nous savons tous qu'elle l'aimait bien à Poudlard et .. » « Tu viens de dire le mot clé Mione. Aimait bien. Les choses changent les gens changent » dit Ron en regardant sérieusement Hermione qui avait le sentiment qu'il ne parlait pas d'Harry et Ginny. « Alors, où est ce que tu vas, ce soir ? »  
  
« Euh, et bien, je vais dîner dehors » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Avec ? »  
  
« Un homme » murmura t elle, en rougissant de plus en plus. Ron se mordit la langue et se balança nerveusement.  
  
« A oui ? Je le connais ? » demanda Ron, se forçant à sourire.  
  
« Il s'appelle Scott. Scott Kessler » l'informa Hermione. « Tu ne dois pas le connaître, je l'ai rencontré au parc il y a quelques mois. Il a un fils Charlie. Il est simplement à croquer, adorable...Charlie je veux dire pas.. »  
  
« Et , il est mari ? » questionna Ron.  
  
« Euh, non, c'est un père célibataire » répondit Hermione, s'obligeant elle aussi à sourire difficilement.  
  
« C'est ,-bien » dit Ron.  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre, ses yeux n'étaient pas focalisés dessus, mais lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau Ron, elle tapa dans ses mains « Ah regarde l'heure ! je vais être en retard. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer ».  
  
« Oh ! » c'était tout ce que pouvait dire Ron, la gorge serrée , pendant qu'il observait Hermione mettre son manteau noir, et le fermer rapidement.  
  
« Bye » dit Hermione avant de partir, laissant Ron debout, à l'endroit qu'elle venait juste de quitter.  
  
« Où est-elle partie ? » demanda une voix de femme, derrière Ron.  
  
« Elle a un rendez vous » répondit le roux, en ne bougeant pas son regard. On ne peut pas entendre les sourires satisfaits, mais si on le pouvait, Ron aurait dû se boucher les oreilles tellement Miranda savourait cet instant. Ron fit face à sa petite amie dont l'expression s'était rapidement adoucie par rapport au moment où disparaissait Hermione.  
  
« Ronald, Je suis désolée au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure » dit Miranda en plaçant ses mains autour du cou de Ron, puis embrassa sa joue. « J'étais juste inquiète quand tu n'es pas revenu à la maison » continua-t-elle. « Et lorsque j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Hannah, j'étais aussi inquiète pour elle » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« C'est bon, moi aussi quelque fois je m'emporte » dit Ron en posant ses mains sur la taille de Miranda.  
  
« Je pense que c'est bien, tu sais » dit Miranda pensivement.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui est bien ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Qu'Hermione ait un rendez vous, elle commençait à être un peu triste » dit Miranda. « Elle doit être heureuse, comme nous deux. » ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer de petits baisers le long de la gorge de Ron.  
  
« Ouais » dit Ron un peu découragé « Comme nous deux... ».

* * *

**Chapitre 11 / LE 19 SEPTEMBRE   
**

* * *

**_HS : Mon avis hp3_**  
  
Alors, est ce que vous êtes allez voir le très attendu harry potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban ! _Vous en avez pensé quoi_ ? Personnellement, je trouve que c'est le meilleur des 3 mais je suis quand même partagée : points positifs : plus mature, mieux réalisé, plus drôle , effets spéciaux impressionnants, le rapprochement Ron/Hermy !!!..et plein d'autres choses, mais points négatifs : beaucoup de passages passés aux oubliettes..(pas de détails pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas encore vu), trop court, les transitions entre certaines scènes... Mais bon, c'est quand même un bon film, que je reverrai sûrement une seconde fois.  
  
**Immense merci à tout le monde** : inalis (l'auteur a choisit les EU, je ne sais pas pourquoi...), mel7, joy, jennifer, selphie451, dadmax, jolicoeur, arwen-cyn, alpo, debby hermione, vivi, colibri noir, alysia, wendymalfoy, vengeresse, amano ai, mystic ( bienvenue, peut on lire tes histoires sur le net ? si oui pourrai tu me donner le lien ?), maria, lunenoire, coquelicotte, kiki sex symbol lol, the black dog, margot, felto, mathilde, mimille, ronnie, marie, alixe (pour mes exams, bof, juste la moyenne j'ai commencé la lecture de ta fic Ginny la furie, et j'adore, vraiment excellente cette fic, tu as bcp de talent) lisandra (excuse moi de t'avoir oublié, donc bravo pour ce guide très instructif), tetedenoeud , axoo, missanie........  
  
_J'attend vos impressions !!!_  
  
_A bientôt !_


	11. Le 19 septembre

_Et voici la suite, et avant le 19 septembre en plus )_  
  
**Chapitre 11 : Le 19 Septembre  
**  
Hermione revint au Terrier vers 22h30 en transplanant directement, de la maison de Scott à sa chambre. Si Hermione connaissait Ron (et elle le connaissait), il voudrait probablement l'attendre devant la cheminée, ne pensant pas qu'elle savait transplaner.  
  
Elle se déshabilla et mit un mini short et un vieux t-shirt de Quidditch trop grand pour elle qui lui arrivait quasiment aux genoux. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait sans Hannah, et Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait soit rester éveillée la plus grande partie de la nuit à lire, soit éteindre de suite sa lampe de chevet en forme de vif d'or. Mais elle fit ni l'un ni l'autre.  
  
A la place, Hermione choisit de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille, afin d'atténuer le goût du vin, qui lui restait dans la bouche. Hermione ne buvait presque jamais, mais lorsque on vous offre un verre de vin, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.  
  
« ARRRGH ! » hurla une voix. Hermione venait de trébucher sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un en allant à la cuisine.  
  
« Bonsoir? » demanda Hermione, en frottant sa jambe contusionnée.  
  
« Hermione ? » C'était Ron.  
  
« Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? » questionna t elle, en allumant une bougie. Elle vit Ron étendu sur le sol, ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama blanc à rayures bleues. Voir Ron comme ça, à demi allongé et appuyé sur ses bras, c'était probablement une des choses les plus mignonnes, qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, mis à part le jour ou Hannah avait fait ses premiers pas.  
  
« J'allais prendre un verre » mentit Ron. Dès que Miranda s'était endormie, Ron était descendu pour attendre le retour d'Hermione, et elle le savait.  
  
« Dans le noir ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui » répliqua le jeune homme.  
  
« Dans le noir, et dans le salon ? » questionna t elle.  
  
« Oui » répéta il.  
  
« Dans le noir, dans le salon, allongé par terre ? » continuait Hermione, un air amusé sur le visage.  
  
« Oui » dit Ron encore une fois, dont les lèvres se contractaient.  
  
« Oh, Ok » dit Hermione, en haussant les épaules. Hermione laissa Ron, et alla dans la cuisine.  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? » Ron n'était pas satisfait de la réponse d'Hermione, et l'avait suivie dans la cuisine.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? » questionna Hermione.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais.. » Ron arrêta de parler et regarda Hermione avec une étrange expression sur le visage. « C'est le mien ? » dit-il. Hermione baissa la tête vers le t-shirt qu'elle portait.  
  
« Je pense que oui » dit Hermione , en sentant son visage s'enflammer. « Tu me l'a donné en septième année, après que Griffondor ait gagné la coupe de Quidditch, merci ». Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre Ses jambes avaient du mal à la supporter comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de 'jambes en coton'. Elle se retourna et se servit un verre, en mordant sa lèvre supérieure pour se calmer. Après avoir versé le contenu dans son verre, elle se retourna vers lui et dit « Je suis épuisée la soirée était longue. Bonne nuit ».  
  
Hermione s'en alla, et Ron resta près de 10 minutes dans la cuisine, avant de retourner se coucher. Hermione, radieuse, souriait pendant qu'elle vidait son verre, et le posa sur son chevet, avant de grimper dans son lit douillet et chaud et de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Elle était heureuse que Ron ne lui ait pas posé de questions au sujet de son rendez vous, car elle n'aimait pas mentir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le matin de son anniversaire en se sentant non seulement plus âgée mais aussi très heureuse. En effet c'était le premier anniversaire qu'elle passerait avec Ron depuis ses 17 ans. Elle avait donc prévu de faire une merveilleuse fête même si Miranda était présente.  
  
« Anniv' ! » gloussait Hannah en montrant sa mère, le visage illuminé. Hermione ria et la sortit de son petit lit pour l'emmener à la cuisine où Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Miranda l'attendaient. (Miranda ne semblait pas très joyeuse).  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde » dit gaiement Hermione, asseyant une frétillante Hannah dans sa chaise haute.  
  
« Bonjour et Bon anniversaire jeune fille » dit Harry.  
  
« Jeune femme » corrigea Ginny.  
  
« Oui, femme » répéta Harry, en remerciant Ginny. Hermione prit un siège à la table où elle aperçu Molly songeuse.  
  
« Ah ! 20 ans ! Je me souviens quand j'avais 20 ans. Déjà mariée à Arthur, avec bébé Bill et enceinte de Charlie. Oh, j'aimerais de nouveau avoir 20ans! » dit Molly, le regard perdu dans le vide. Arthur entoura ses bras autour de sa femme et lui caressa les épaules.  
  
« Oui, chérie » dit Arthur. « Donne à Hermione son cadeau ». Molly tendit à Hermione un paquet mou qu'Hermione avait déjà vu maintes fois à l'école pour Noël. Hermione déchira le papier et découvrit un pull en laine rouge tricoté par Mrs Weasley, avec les chiffres 2 et 0 brodés en doré sur le devant.  
  
« Merci beaucoup ! » dit Hermione, en enfilant le pull. « Uhmm , il est très chaud, je l'adore. » Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Miranda sourire narquoisement, lui rappelant Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Les autres cadeaux d'Hermione comprenaient : une paire de boucles d'oreilles de la part de Ginny Un collier avec le mot 'Maman' en lettre d'or de la part d'Hannah ( ou plutôt Ginny, avec le nom d'Hannah sur la carte) et Harry lui offrit un livre intitulé Les plus célébres mamans sorcières Et pour finir, Ron qui semblait retenir son souffle pendant qu'il donnait à Hermione son présent et regardait Miranda en coin.  
  
Le paquet faisait approximativement la moitié d'un grand livre et était enroulé dans du papier marron. Hermione l'ouvrit avec soin et sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle laissa sortir un faible gémissement et sentait des larmes se former dans ses yeux.  
  
C'était une photographie dans un cadre doré, d'elle et Ron, le jour du 17 ème anniversaire d'Hermione. Ils étaient assis près du lac, Hermione adossée contre Ron, entre ses jambes et les bras de Ron autour de sa taille. Le couple riait et Hermione se rappela pourquoi Harry prenait des photos et essayait de les faire sourire, alors Ron, avait décidé de chatouiller Hermione. Les trois amis s'étaient alors mis à rire.  
  
Hermione regarda Ron et chuchota « Merci » d'une voix cassée. Ron hocha la tête pour dire 'il n'y a pas de quoi' et rien de plus ne fut dit jusqu'à ce que Molly serve le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Cet après midi là, Molly avait invité Fred, George, Percy, Pénélope et leur fils Barty, Neville et Luna pour une petite fête en l'honneur d'Hermione. La soirée était divertissante pour le moins que l'on puisse dire. Fred et George apprenaient des blagues au fils de Percy, afin qu'il les essaye sur son père. Quand Percy eut deviné la supercherie, disons juste que la crème anglaise avait été impliquée.  
  
Hermione passa la plus grande partie de l'après midi à parler avec Neville d'Hannah, puis avec Ginny au sujet de son rendez vous avec Scott et de ce que Georgia lui avait raconté avant de partir à Poudlard. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, exception faite de Miranda qui paraissait se morfondre dans son coin. Ginny dit à Hermione que s'était le cadeau qui la rendait la plus heureuse.  
  
Hermione observait Harry et s'amusa de la scène. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, sur le ventre, et Hannah jouait avec ses cheveux. Puis Ginny les rejoignit et s'assit près d'Hannah et lui dit qu'elle allait lui montrer comment couper des cheveux Harry se leva précipitamment et partit parler à Arthur pendant qu'Hannah et Ginny riaient ensemble.  
  
Après le départ des invités vers 21 heures, Molly proposa d'emmener Hannah se coucher, tandis qu'Arthur était assoupi dans un fauteuil du salon. Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione et Ginny danser ensemble sur un rythme endiablé, qui n'avait ni paroles ni musique. Hermione crut entendre Miranda murmurer 'cinglées', mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, rien même elle, ne pourrait gâcher son anniversaire.  
  
Mais elle avait tort.  
  
Miranda avait un air satisfait et suffisant sur le visage, comme si elle préparait quelque chose et Hermione l'observait tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lieu où était assi Ron Elle lui prit la main pour qu'il se lève et la suive.  
  
« Debout ! Allons dans ta chambre » dit Miranda d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
Les joues de Ron rougirent et il répliqua par « les garçons et les filles ne dorment pas dans la même chambre, ici, tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés. »  
  
« Qui te dit que nous allons dormir ? » demanda Miranda, en se penchant de plus en plus près du visage de Ron et en levant doucement ses sourcils.  
  
« Euh...bah.. » dit seulement Ron, en parcourant du regard la table où tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui maintenant. Devant l'expression de Ron et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Harry, Hermione savait que Ron et Miranda n'avaient pas encore eu de relations physiques...jusqu'à ce soir.  
  
Miranda se dirigea vers l'escalier en tenant toujours Ron par la main. Sur le chemin vers sa chambre, il lança à Hermione un dernier coup d'œil , qui provoqua au cœur de la jeune fille, une profonde douleur.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Ensemble **

* * *

_**BIG BIG MERCI /** : Réponses (pas claires et pleines de fautes d'orthographes) à vos reviews !_

Allima , C'est quand tu veux pour la soirée fléchette contre Miranda On sera nombreux a vouloir y participer, je pense lol. Pour ce qui est des maraudeurs, dans hp3, ils en ont dit que le strict minimum ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, n'ont pas dû comprendre tout le fond de leur histoire.

selphie451, Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu

lorry, : Merci beaucoup, mais l'auteur et moi (surtout moi)avons encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la cheville de miss Rowling...

tetedenoeud, Le petit Ron commence a ouvrir les yeux, tant mieux le vériseratum, c'est une bonne idée , il faut appeler Rogue !

larmes de pluies, Bienvenue, à toi, ..étant moi même une grande fan de ce couple, j'ai regroupé dans ma page bio, un récapitulatif de sites anglais qui leurs sont dédiés, si ça t'intérresse.

sophea, Moi non, plus je n'ai pas compris le titre oO, on doit toutes les deux être lente à la compréhension..

wendy Oui, toujours aussi aveugle, mais ça commence à changer..

joy, Moi aussi, Ron est un de mes persos préférés, mais il n'était pas très présent je trouve et le film était un peu court, mais espérons que sur le dvd, il y aura des scènes coupées..

virg05, C'est pas moi, c 'est l'auteur qui fait subir tout ça a la pauvre mione..et le 19sept c 'était le nom du chapitre, qui est aussi l'anniversaire d'hermione.

m4r13, C'était long, mais il se réveille enfin.. Par contre pour ce qui est des sentiments de sa sœur, il fait l'aveugle..

jade, Merci, la suite à été rapide , non ?

axoo, Moi aussi le 'comme nous deux' m'a fait sourire ..tous ces petits détails qui m'on plu dans cette fic ..j'imaginais bien la tête de Ron...Pour ce qui est des passages Ron Hermy d'hp3, ils ont vraiment anticipés par rapport aux livres, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...lol

margot, Le troisième plan de la miss Gee commence déjà a faire ces effets....

vivi Moi aussi, j'aimerai le voir en VO, car les voix françaises (surtout du trio) sont vraiment horribles....

amano ai, Bienvenue au club des anti miranda...entrée gratuite et bièreaubeurre à volonté...

alixe, Merci pour le compliment j'ai presque fini la lecture de ta fic qui me plait toujours autant, et je vais bientôt attaquer la suite Quand j'aurai rattraper mon retard, je pourrai enfin te reviewer .

alpo, Oui, la suite 3 mois plus tard, voila ce qui vous attend , si je n'ai pas assez de reviews, lol

colonel ss parker, La tuer, avec plaisir, mais l'auteur, en a décidé autrement ;)  
  
_A bientôt peut être....................si vous m'envoyez pleins de petits messages , (non, non, ce n'est pas du chantage, d'abord...). _


	12. Ensemble

_J'ai pris du retard, car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre , mais vous avez là un chapitre corrigé, recorrigé, par une pro, qui relève la moindre faute de français en 10 secondes, nommée amano ai (auteur de seul au monde sur fanfiction , je lui fais un peu de pub en passant)  
  
Bref, voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu alors bonne lecture !  
  
_**Chapitre 12 : Ensemble  
**  
Hermione n'arriva pas à s'endormir avant trois heures du matin, tellement elle était préoccupée par ce que pouvaient faire Ron et Miranda dans la chambre au dernier étage de la maison. Hermione pensa un moment en parler à Molly, mais rapporter n'a jamais été bon, et elle le savait de sa propre expérience à l'école primaire et à Poudlard.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione se contracta et elle dissimula sa tête sous son oreiller rose tandis que des cris et des coups répétés au rez-de-chaussée se firent entendre.  
  
Soudain la porte d'Hermione s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ginny apparut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge et de chaussettes dépareillées rouge et jaune. Elle tira la tête de la brune de dessous l'oreiller et celle ci regarda Ginny bizarrement car elle avait un sourire ravi sur le visage.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as dormi avec un cintre dans la bouche » observa Hermione.  
  
« Je vais très bien et bientôt toi aussi ! » dit Ginny, en se précipitant vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione où était accrochée la robe de chambre, la détacha et la jeta à Hermione. « Allez viens ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ! »  
  
« C'est au sujet d'Hannah ? » questionna Hermione, en enfilant le vêtement tout en s'approchant du petit lit où dormait paisiblement sa fille.  
  
« Elle dort, elle est en parfaite sant » répondit Ginny en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
« Tu agis comme une enfant excitée à l'idée d'aller au magasin de jouets » dit en riant Hermione.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais recevoir le cadeau, Hermione ! » dit Ginny, en entraînant Hermione par la main hors de la chambre, jusqu'à l'escalier. Ginny ralentit le pas lorsqu'elles atteignirent l'étage inférieur et observa Miranda qui mettait son manteau et ses gants tandis que Ron, qui était en pyjama, était assis sur le fauteuil et regardait ses pieds nus.  
  
Miranda entra dans la cuisine et en ressortit aussitôt avec deux grosses valises, arborant une expression de colère mêlée à un sentiment d'offense. Miranda passa devant l'escalier et remarqua les deux femmes, debout qui la fixaient.  
  
« J'espère que tu es contente maintenant, affreuse petite salope » cria Miranda à Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Hermione lui sourit gentiment et répliqua un « Oh mais je ne suis que ton humble élève ». Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ginny la coupa.  
  
« C'était simplement épouvantable de t'avoir ici, et j'espère que tu ne reviendras jamais » dit-elle avec la même expression qu'Hermione. Miranda leur lança un regard qui aurait pu éteindre un brasier , mais, contrairement aux mois précédents où elle aurait crié, pleuré, elle se contint et continua de sourire.  
  
« Pour moi non plus ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir d'être ici » dit Miranda en contemplant la pièce d'un air dégoûté. « Chez moi, ma chambre est plus grande que l'intégralité de cette maison »  
  
« C'est sûr, tu as besoin d'une immense maison pour que ton énorme tête passe la porte. » dit Hermione en grognant. Sur cette dernière critique, Miranda transplana, et l'atmosphère d'amour et d'amitié revint au Terrier.

* * *

Hermione se tenait debout contre la porte d'entrée, le vent frais de l'automne lui soufflant des feuilles mortes sur les pieds Hannah était assise dans le jardin, sur une couverture, et jouait avec un puzzle, en essayant d'assembler les pièces et voir ainsi qu'elle image il représentait. Ron était assis un peu plus loin , le menton posé sur ses genoux, et observait Hannah.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ron sursauta légèrement comme si elle l'avait sorti de sa transe. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron, qui détendit ses jambes.  
  
La tension entre eux était à couper au couteau et Ron brisa le silence en premier. « Elle est partie pour de bon. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et sourit faiblement « Tu n'as pas voulu la suivre ? ». Ron la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter . « Désolée »  
  
« Non, c'est bon » dit Ron.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? » demanda sincèrement Hermione.  
  
« C'est très simple : elle voulait que notre relation évolue physiquement et je... je ne voulais pas »  
  
« Ron Weasley qui refuse du sexe ? » demanda Hermione, en simulant le choc.  
  
« Oui. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? » demanda t il vivement. Hermione remit sa main sur son épaule.  
  
« Calme toi, je suis désolée » dit doucement Hermione.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas être désolée . C'est moi qui le devrait » dit-il en soupirant. « J'aurais dû t'écouter au sujet de Miranda ».  
  
« Oh ? » répondit-elle, en résistant à l'envie de lui caresser le visage.  
  
« Oui. Après mon refus, elle est devenue enragée et a dit des choses... » dit Ron en évitant de regarder Hermione dans les yeux. « Je n'avais jamais vu cette face de son caractère avant elle était toujours si gentille ».  
  
« Uhm, uhm » dit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres.  
  
« C'est vrai ! » souffla Ron profondément pour conclure, mais soupirant fortement néanmoins. « Je pensais que je pourrais me remettre avec quelqu'un , mais depuis..., depuis toi... » dit Ron, en dévisageant sa fille qui avait la langue hors de sa bouche comme elle se concentrait pour assembler deux pièces de son puzzle. « Tu étais mon premier amour et personne ne peut être comparé à toi. »  
  
Hermione ressentit une tendre douleur dans son cœur suite à ses mots et elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'entourer ses bras autour de Ron, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que tout irait bien. « Toi aussi tu étais mon premier amour Ron, mais quand tu es parti, les choses ont chang ».  
  
« Nous étions idiots de penser que ça pouvait marcher, être séparées pendant si longtemps » dit Ron, en fixant Hermione droit dans ses yeux chocolat.  
  
« C'était si difficile, Ron » dit Hermione, évitant son regard comme elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. « L'attente m'a tué à petit feu ».  
  
Un silence suivit la dernière phrase d'Hermione, et Ron baissa les yeux sur ses pieds encore une fois et dit « C'était mieux pour nous, de nous séparer, non ? »  
  
« Hmm » dit Hermione en regardant aussi ses pieds comme s'ils étaient très intéressants.  
  
« Je veux dire, si nous ne l'avions pas fait, nous n'aurions pas connu l'effet que ça faisait de vivre sans l'autre » dit il rapidement. « Et tu n'aurais pas eu un nouveau petit ami. »  
  
Hermione le fixa « Nouveau petit ami ? »  
  
« Oui, Scott. C'est bien ton petit ami ? » demanda Ron, en levant aussi ses yeux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux de Ron, qui paraissait confus.  
  
« Ah !» dit elle.  
  
« Hermione » dit doucement Ron en prenant le bras de son amie pour qu'elle lui fit face.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami » dit elle, en fermant les yeux, hésitant avant de les rouvrir.  
  
« Tu t'es maquillée pour lui ? » demanda Ron, d'une voix suggérant qu'il pensait qu'Hermione lui mentait.  
  
« Non, je ne me suis pas maquillée pour lui ! » répliqua la brune. « Tout ce que je t'ai dit à son sujet est vrai ! Je n'ai juste pas mentionné que je garde son fils Charlie quand il sort avec sa femme ». Hermione était écarlate et évita de nouveau de regarder le jeune homme. Elle s'attendait à entendre Ron la traiter de menteuse et dire à quel point il était triste, mais à la place il se mit à rire bruyamment. « Arrête de rire ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment trop drôle » dit Ron. Les lèvres d'Hermione se contractèrent et elle suivit Ron dans son hilarité.  
  
« La vérité est que je ne suis sortie avec personne après toi » dit elle une fois les rires stoppés. « Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer ». Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa main que Ron tenait dans la sienne. Hermione le contempla tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux et accueillit les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure du roux.  
  
Le baiser fut doux mais court car Hannah se mit à applaudir et à rire. Hermione et Ron se séparèrent et virent leur fille qui leur montrait d'un air enjoué qu'elle avait terminé son puzzle.  
  
« Ensemb' ! » dit joyeusement la fillette.  
  
Ron regarda Hermione et lui sourit comme si tout à coup ils étaient seuls au monde. « C'est vrai , ma chérie, ensemble de nouveau. »

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Epilogue**

* * *

_**NOTE **/ Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres : l'épilogue (13), et le chapitre bonus(14). Chronologiquement, ce dernier se déroule entre le chapitre 12 et 13. Comme ce n'est pas clair, je vous expliquerai ça mieux dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
**MERCI à vous lecteurs adorés : 37 record battu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Laure1, mel 7, hermione aime ron, leoline, alixe, aikopotter, colonel ss parker, spaz, lunenoire, allima, evil kelpy, larmes de pluie, hermione malfoy, lily sam, cath16, dumati, ludi, amaz, shiefa li , cyrca, tete de nœud, alpo, fly, vivi, stephanie, lisandra, 1liv in paris, wendy malfoy, moimeme1818, missannie, draymione, dobbie, mimi geignarde, jennifer, seplphie451, virg05, amano ai,  
  
Je fais au plus vite ,  
  
Bye , _


	13. Epilogue

_La fin approche à grand pas, plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui, là, ..snif_  
  
_Auteur : Dawniky  
  
Traductrice : Celeste.B  
  
Beta reader : Amano ai_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Epilogue - Famille  
**  
_Quatre ans plus tard............._  
  
« Oh regarde toi ! » dit Hermione exaspérée, en prenant une serviette sur la table et en se penchant vers Hannah qui était toute barbouillée de glace.  
  
« Pardon, maman ! C'est juste que j'adore tellement la glace à la bièreaubeurre ! » dit Hannah.  
  
« Tu peux avoir autant de glaces que tu veux pour ton anniversaire. Mais si tu en manges trop tu feras des cauchemars » répondit Hermione. Etant fille de dentiste, Hermione laissait difficilement Hannah manger glaces et friandises, mais, comme c'était son sixième anniversaire dans deux semaines, elle était disposée à quelques concessions.  
  
« Ca fait pas ça, les glaces ? » demanda Hannah. « Hein papa ? ». La fillette s'était tournée vers son père, assis à côté d'Hermione qui berçait un minuscule paquet dans ses bras.  
  
« Soit elles le font, soit le fait que, chaque fois que j'en mange trop, mon cauchemar sur les araignées géantes réapparaît n'est qu'une coïncidence » dit Ron, en frissonnant à cette pensée.  
  
« Oh, berk ! Je déteste les araignées ! » répliqua Hannah, tirant la langue en signe de dégoût.  
  
« Vous êtes si semblables vous deux, que c'en est effrayant » dit Harry, assis de l'autre côté de Ron.  
  
« Très effrayant » approuva Ginny, qui était assise à coté d'Harry, le bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille comme une ceinture de sécurité, la main sur son ventre bien arrondi.  
  
Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. « Quand Harry junior naîtra, tu verra. Il aura probablement des ennuis avant ses deux ans »  
  
« Nous n'allons pas nommer notre bébé, Harry junior, n'est ce pas ? » questionna Ginny, en regardant son mari avec appréhension.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » demanda Harry, en embrassant le front de Ginny.  
  
« Rien » répondit elle en se renfrognant.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas l'appeler comme ça » dit Harry en gloussant. Ginny sembla soulagée et se pencha vers Harry pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Ron commença a faire des bruits de haut-le-cœur « S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, vous allez me faire vomir ma glace ».  
  
« Ca serait une première, Ron qui rejète de la nourriture » dit Ginny une fois séparée de son mari.  
  
« Ah bien, vous avez arrêt : mon appétit revient » dit fièrement Ron. « Hermione, donne-moi d'autres glaces. »  
  
Hermione, outrée, regarda Ron d'un œil mauvais, et s'adressa à Harry. « Harry, est ce que tu peux dire a mon mari que je ne suis pas son esclave. »  
  
Harry regarda Ron « Hermione me dit de te dire qu'elle n'est pas ton esclave. »  
  
« Très bien ! » dit le roux. « Ma chérie, est-ce que tu pourrai donner un peu de ta glace à papa, s'il te plait ? » Hannah se mit à genoux et rampa jusqu'à son père en lui tendant sa glace. Ron se pencha légèrement en avant, en faisant attention de ne pas laisser tomber le bébé et donna trois coup de langues dans cette merveilleuse douceur. « Merci ».  
  
Hannah lui sourit, et retourna s'asseoir pour finir sa crème glacée. Ron jeta un œil à la grosse pendule puis se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
« Mione, nous ferions bien d'y aller maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste de Matthew » dit il en se levant. « Nous nous verrons plus tard, ok ? » demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr mon vieux » dit Harry. Ginny, toujours sa tête posée sur l'épaule du brun , leva juste sa main en signe d'au revoir à son frère.  
  
« Je vous appellerai, même si nous sortons dîner » dit Ron en montrant Hermione, Hannah, Matthew et lui même. Hermione, qui essayait d'enlever les taches de glaces sur le t-shirt de sa fille, s'arrêta net.  
  
« Ah oui ? Mais c'est ton tour de cuisiner , ce soir ! » dit Hermione.  
  
« Et c'est pourquoi nous sortons dîner » dit Ron, en faisant face à sa fille qui riait. Hermione prit la main d'Hannah et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du chaudron baveur.  
  
« Oh , je sais » dit Hermione, saluant Harry et Ginny, « C'est parce que tu n'a aucun talent de cuisinier ».  
  
Le reste de la conversation était composé de prompts retour verbaux entre le couple, qu'Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient entendre.  
  
« Harry ? » demanda Ginny en caressant la main de son mari.  
  
« Oui ? » répondit-il.  
  
« Tu n'es jamais inquiet au sujet d'Hannah et Matthew ? » demanda Ginny. « Avoir ces deux là comme modèles... »  
  
« Non », répliqua t-il fermement. « Hermione est une formidable mère, qui s'occupe de ses enfants avec soin et attention, et qui leur donne beaucoup d'amour ».  
  
« Et Ron ? »  
  
« Et Ron ?» répéta Harry « Ron, c'est leur papa ».

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Prochain et dernier chapitre : Parents**  
  
**ATTENTION : ce chapitre se passe avant l'épilogue**. Dans ce chapitre Hermione apprend qu'elle est de nouveau enceinte, et ne sait pas comment l'annoncer à Ron...

* * *

**Thanx :  
**  
_Maria_, 

_Mymy kra kra_,

_Crystal _: ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu apprécie tjs l'histoire,

_Laure1, _

_Lunenoire 2 qui se rattrape tjs quand elle a 1 chapitre de retrard, c'est très sympa.._

_Lisandra, _

_Dodo_ : merci énormément pour ton compliment, tu va me faire rougir...Si tu cherches des bonnes fics en anglais, va sur checkmate, ou sugar quill (lien dans ma bio) mais je n'ai pas de fics en particulier la qui me vienne à l'esprit . En français, celle de liv in paris (titre :price of love) c'est une très bonne traduction.

_Sarah black, _

_Spaz,_

_Wendy_ _malfoy, _

_Allima , _

_Aikopotter, _

_Kamy_ : pour le bébé tu as deviné , tu verra ce la dans le prochain chapitre, par contre l'auteur n'a pas décrit le mariage.

_Tete de noeud,_

_Hermione malfoy_ : le mariage est sous entendu; c'est dommage que l'auteur ne l'ai pas écrit, __

_Fly,_

_Draymione,_

_Stephanie,_

_Gaelle gryffondor, _

_Larmes de pluie_ : pas trop décue par l'épilogue ? moi j'avoue qu'il m'a laissée sur ma faim..

_Hermione aime ron,_

_Colonel ss parker,_

_Circa,_

_Boufone girl_ : moi aussi je suis triste, déjà la fin ,

_M4r13 :_ les infos sur le couple h/g dans l'épilogue, mais rien dans le suivant.

_Virg05_ : merci, sinon si tu cherches des bonnes fics en français, il n'y a que fanfiction je crois.

_Colibri noir  
_  
_**Fin définitive de la fic dans une ou deux au plus tard, tout dépend de ma correctrice qui elle aussi est débordée...**_


	14. Parent

_Mode , raconte sa vie'  
  
Pour une fois le retard de publication n'est ni pas de ma faute ni de celle de ma correctrice mais de ce ùùj$$$ d'ordinateur. Ca fait plus de 2 semaines que je n'ai plus accès à internet, j'ai dû attraper un sale virus, et lorsque j'ai pu y accèder 2 min c'était fanfiction qui était en maintenance. Arghhhh !!!!  
  
'Mode, raconte sa vie'. Fin  
  
Allez, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !  
  
_**Chapitre 14 : Parents (Sequel se déroulant entre chapitre 12 et 13)  
**  
Hermione se mordait les lèvres avec appréhension, tandis qu'elle brassait avec sa cuillère en bois dans la casserole qui mijotait sur le feu. La soupe était chaude et prête à être servie mais Hermione ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle était trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle allait dire à Ron. Ce matin, comme elle avait un pressentiment, elle était allé en consultation à Ste mangouste, et le guérisseur lui avait confirmé la nouvelle : elle était enceinte.  
  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots fatidiques, elle était à peine sortie de Poudlard et Ron était à l'autre bout du monde , dans son école préparant au métier d'Auror. Hermione ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle aurait pu élever son enfant, si Molly et Arthur ne l'avait pas recueillie, et ne s'étaient pas occupé d'elle et du bébé. Elle avait voulu élever sa fille, Hannah, dans le monde des Sorciers. Car étant elle-même née de Moldus, elle avait toujours jalousé les sang-pur, ayant passé 10 ans en ignorant tout de ce monde.  
  
« Maman ! »  
  
Hermione fut sortie des ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la petite Hannah, âgée de cinq ans, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, ses bras sur la table, comme elle dessinait sur un morceau de parchemin.  
  
« Oui Hannah ? » demanda Hermione, en souriant. Comment réagira Hannah, lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle aura une petite sœur ou un petit frère dans 7 mois. ?  
  
Hannah rendit son sourire à sa mère et, précautionneusement, prit le parchemin pour le lui montrer. « Notre famille » dit elle clairement. Elle fixait son dessin et pointait du doigt les personnages qu'elle avait colorié. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux bouclés, un homme avec des cheveux courts et roux, et puis un troisième beaucoup plus petit, une fillette rousse elle aussi. « Toi, papa, et moi »  
  
Hermione avait la gorge serrée et elle avala avec difficulté. « C'est – euh- très bien chérie » dit-elle, en souriant pour être sûre qu'Hannah ne remarque rien d'anormal. « Nous allons l'accrocher sur le réfrigérateur pour que papa le voit »  
  
Hannah approuva avec enthousiasme et Hermione prit le dessin des mains de sa fille, souriant avec difficulté pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le frigo. Utilisant un magnet magique, elle le plaça au dessus d'une photographie d'Harry, Ginny, Hannah, Ron et elle, les visages rayonnants, dans le jardin du Terrier. Harry avait un bras autour de la taille de Ginny, Ron avait Hannah sur ses épaules et tenait Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
« Maman, regarde ! Les bulles ! ». Hannah riait joyeusement , en montrant la cuisinière où la soupe commençait à bouillir. Hermione accourut rapidement et éteignit le gaz. Expirant lourdement, elle entendit un bruyant 'crack' l'informant que Ron venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée.  
  
Ron entra dans la cuisine, desserra sa cravate , qui tombait maintenant mollement sur le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait sous sa robe. Ron était cantonné depuis deux mois au ministère de la magie à écrire des rapports sur le travail qu'il avait accompli l'année passée, une partie du rapport annuel que tous les Aurors devaient rédiger.  
  
« Comment va ton travail ? » questionna Hermione, en servant la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé dans trois assiettes séparées.  
  
« Ennuyeux » répondit Ron en soupirant lourdement, en prenant un siège à côté de sa fille. « Le boulot qu'Harry et moi avions fait l'année dernière était très excitant mais l'écrire l'est beaucoup moins. »  
  
« Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour rédiger des essais » dit Hermione, en apportant le repas d'Hannah ainsi que le sien et celui de Ron.  
  
« Ouais, je penses que je vais te le donner à faire ! » plaisanta Ron, en dépliant sa serviette et en la posant sur ses genoux.  
  
« Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu penses que, juste parce que nous ne sommes plus à l'école, ça te donne le droit de tricher ? C'est l'exemple que tu veux montrer à Hannah, hum ? »  
  
« Calme toi » dit Ron, en levant ses sourcils. « Je plaisantais, c'est tout »  
  
« Oui, eh bien... » répondit Hermione, en baissant la tête vers son assiette. « ...je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade, que tu avais grandi ! »  
  
Ron observait Hannah, qui construisait un puit dans sa purée de pommes de terre utilisant ses doigts et mettait une saucisse dans le trou. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que ses parents se disputaient, ce que Ron aurait qualifié de grand talent pour faire la sourde oreille.  
  
Il détourna son regard de la fillette pour s'adresser à Hermione : « Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu semble un peu... tendue ce soir. »  
  
« Non, je vais bien » répondit Hermione, en bougeant ses mains pour le rassurer. « Maintenant, mange ton dîner, il va être froid. »  
  
Ron, soupçonneux, la regarda pendant qu'il commençait à manger, lui jetant des coups d' oeil régulièrement pour voir si elle était de bonne humeur. Quand il constata qu'elle paraissait plus calme que lorsqu'il était arrivé , il se racla la gorge. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda t-il, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'il coupait sa viande.  
  
Hermione fit de son mieux pour paraître nonchalante car Hannah était toujours dans la pièce. « Bien » répliqua t-elle, d'une manière désinvolte. « Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. »  
  
Ron approuva. Il était toujours un peu largué quand il s'agissait des émotions féminines et du langage du corps, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ron se retourna vers sa fille et lui posa la même question : « Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »  
  
Hannah le regarda, ses doigts encore couverts de purée. « Bien , papa, » répondit elle en les léchant. « J'ai fait un dessin. »  
  
« Oui ? » demanda Ron, impressionné. « De quoi ? »  
  
« Notre famille » dit Hannah. « Toi, moi et maman ».  
  
Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer, et elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. « Tu pourra le regarder, après manger » dit elle, pour éviter de voir Ron répétant combien Hannah était talentueuse et discutant sur le contenu du dessin.  
  
La fin du dîner arriva rapidement, trop vite au goût d'Hermione, et déjà elle débarrassait la table, lançant un simple sort de nettoyage sur la brosse dans l'évier pour laver les plats et les verres.  
  
« Hermione » dit Ron tandis qu'il se levait, en retirant complètement sa cravate, et en la jetant négligemment sur la table. « Est-ce que nous pouvons parler s'il te plait ? »  
  
Hermione sentit toute sa légèreté s'enfuir. Etait-il au courant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle-même ne l'avait découvert que ce matin et elle n'avait pas vu Ron jusqu'à son retour du Ministère. Elle s'entendit dire « oui, bien sûr », et se força à sourire.  
  
« Je vais faire du café, tu n'a qu'à te rasseoir » dit Ron, en se rapprochant d'elle. Il embrassa sa joue affectueusement et se tourna vers sa fille. « Hannah, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer un moment ? Je viendrai te lire une histoire plus tard. »  
  
Hannah sauta de sa chaise et sourit avant de quitter la cuisine. Hermione la dévisagea et une étrange émotion se forma dans son ventre. Elle allait avoir un autre enfant, une petite Hermione, ou peut-être cette fois, un petit Ron ? Elle prit un siège, et regarda Ron préparer deux tasses de café fumant.  
  
Une fois le café prêt , il s'assit près d'Hermione, lui tendit sa tasse (où l'on pouvait lire 'La Meilleure Maman du Monde des Sorciers', un cadeau que lui avait offert Hannah pour son anniversaire en septembre dernier).  
  
« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Hermione, en examinant sa tasse de près, pour éviter le regard de Ron.  
  
« Eh bien » commença Ron le visage rayonnant, « J'ai parlé à Monsieur Deauclair aujourd'hui , au sujet de mon travail, et il m'a annoncé qu'Harry et moi, nous - en fait j'ai eu une augmentation. »  
  
Hermione relâcha sa respiration, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue, et se libéra avec allégresse « Oh, Ron c'est merveilleux !».  
  
Ron fit oui de la tête, puis but une gorgée de café, « Oui ! Et le meilleur est que si je l'additionne avec l'argent de la vente de cette maison et nos économies, nous avons assez pour acheter un nouveau chez nous ».  
  
Hermione pâlit, et avala une gorgée de café pour reprendre quelques couleurs. « Ah oui ? » questionna t-elle.  
  
« Nous pouvons commencer dès ce week-end à chercher une plus grosse maison, si tu veux » dit Ron, souriant contre sa tasse, tandis qu'il soufflait sur son café.  
  
Lorsque Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. De plus, Hermione ne voulait pas commencer à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah soit assez âgée pour aller à l'école du chemin de traverse, et ce, même si c'était seulement un mi-temps. Le couple, ne voulant pas demander de l'argent aux parents de Ron ou à Harry, s'était contenté d'une petite maison de deux chambres, à Pré-au-Lard, située près de la Cabane Hurlante et que personne ne voulait acheter, car les gens croyaient tous aux rumeurs et légendes. Ron et Hermione, connaissant la vérité au sujet de la cabane, avaient pu acquérir la maison à bas prix.  
  
S'ils achetaient une plus grande maison, leur vie serait meilleure, et Hannah aurait plus de place pour jouer mais une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui rappela qu'il y avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle et pour lequel elle aurait besoin d'argent pour l'habiller, le nourrir, lui acheter ses couches et bien d'autres choses.  
  
Ce n'était pas bon d'aller visiter les maisons, car Hermione ne pourrait que dire non à toutes les propositions. Ron était de bonne humeur elle pouvait lui annoncer maintenant et faire avec. Son état sera rapidement visible, d'ici quelques semaines et Ron n'était pas aveugle au point de ne rien remarquer.  
  
« Hermione ? » demanda Ron, le sourire s'effaçant de son visage. « Tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es affreusement pâle. »  
  
Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête et ajouta « Je vais bien ».  
  
Ron étudia son visage, ainsi que son expression pour vérifier sa réponse. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi heureuse qu'il l'espérait et qu'elle avait de minuscules larmes aux coins des yeux. « Parle-moi » dit simplement Ron.  
  
« Pardon ? » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Quelque chose te préoccupe. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » ordonna t il. Hermione s'autorisa un petit rire nerveux, et but une gorgée de café. Ron, mécontent, lui prit la tasse des mains.  
  
« Je n'avais pas fini ! » protesta Hermione.  
  
« Parle-moi » répéta Ron, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur sa femme.  
  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. « Il n'y a rien à dire ! »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas » dit Ron, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
  
« Alors tu penses que je mens ?! » demanda Hermione, la colère grandissant en elle. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te mente ? Comment oses tu ? » Elle tira la chaise, se leva, et quitta rapidement la cuisine. Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit la chaise de Ron bouger à son tour. De peur que Hannah l'entende, elle traversa le salon où elle jouait, avec précaution, et se précipita à l'étage.  
  
« Hermione » appelait Ron, exaspéré , qui la suivait.  
  
Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre et la verrouilla avec un sort. Ainsi lorsque Ron essayera de l'ouvrir , il n'y parviendrait pas. Ron cogna à la porte et la supplia, « Hermione, s'il te plait , sors. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »  
  
« Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire ! » cria Hermione à travers la porte.  
  
Ron semblait confus et son ton s'adoucit quelque peu « Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors comment je suis supposé faire pour me faire pardonner ? »  
  
Hermione s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte, ses mains frottant nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas. Elle espérait que Ron la laisse un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes contre la porte , pour pouvoir parler à sa femme. « Hermione, je n'irai nulle part, tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui ne va pas. »  
  
« Ah ? Eh bien la seule chose pour laquelle j'ouvrirai cette porte, ça sera pour te donner un oreiller afin que tu puisse dormir sur le sofa. A moins que tu ne veuille partir... » menaça Hermione, dont les larmes, que Ron avait aperçu plus tôt, coulaient sur les joues. Pourquoi tout lui avouer était-il si effrayant ? Ils avaient déjà eu un enfant ensemble, ils seraient donc heureux avec un autre, non ? Elle aurait voulu hurler : c'était trop difficile. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer un hibou ? Ou envoyer Hannah pour lui dire ? Réalisant à quel point elle était stupide, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur pour écouter ce que faisait Ron.  
  
De l'autre coté du mur, Ron essayait de réfléchir à toutes les choses qu'il avait pu faire de travers, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Hannah qui jouait au rez-de-chaussée Comment réagirait-elle si elle voyait ses parents se disputer, et puis si elle le voyait dormir sur le sofa ? Il faudrait qu'il la couche de bonne heure, mais sans oublier de lui lire une histoire.  
  
Ron se releva, et frappa doucement sur la porte. « Je te laisse » dit il. Il reviendrai dans une heure, pour voir si elle s'était calmée. Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Hermione en pleurs qui se jeta sur lui.  
  
Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, toujours sanglotant. « Non, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas ! je suis désolée ! oh Ron » cria t elle. Quand elle avait entendu Ron dire qu'il la laissait, elle avait pensé qu'il la quittait vraiment, et non pas qu'il quittait juste le couloir.  
  
« Hermione » dit Ron, en caressant ses cheveux broussailleux. « J'allais juste en bas, pour lire une histoire à Hannah j'allais revenir. »  
  
« S'il te plait, ne me quitte plus jamais » implorait elle, en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. « Je ne voulais pas me montrer agressive mais j'étais tellement effrayée. »  
  
« A quel sujet ? » demanda t'il, en l'attirant plus près contre lui.  
  
« Effrayée à l'idée de te parler, de... de te dire que je... oh Ron, je suis enceinte ! ». Hermione pleurait toujours, tenant fermement Ron, de peur qu'il ne la quitte. »  
  
Ron pâlit légèrement : avait il bien entendu ? « Enceinte ?' » demanda t il, trop abasourdi pour le croire.  
  
Hermione approuva , sa tête toujours contre son torse et un sourire apparu sur son visage.  
  
« Oh Hermione, c'est formidable » dit il joyeusement.  
  
Hermione le fixait , ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Ron dégagea les mèches de devant ses yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Un autre béb ! » s'exclama Ron. « Pourquoi appréhendais-tu tant de me l'annoncer ? »  
  
Hermione humecta ses lèvres . « Je ne sais pas » répondit elle honnêtement. « Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir »  
  
« Tu ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir ? » répéta t il. « Hermione j'ai raté presque deux ans de la vie d'Hannah – des années que je ne pourrai jamais rattraper. Mais maintenant que nous allons avoir un autre bébé, je vais pouvoir t'aider , partager les taches et te soutenir. Enfin tout quoi. Tout ce que j'aurai dû faire avec Hannah, je vais pouvoir le faire maintenant. »  
  
Ron plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Hermione parvint à sourire malgré ses larmes – mais cette fois c'était des larmes de bonheur. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir : Ron à ses cotés. « C'est que – je – je t'aime » dit Hermione, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.  
  
Le couple se tenait étroitement enlacé, dans le couloir, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah à leur recherche ,vienne les rejoindre à l'étage, et les oblige à se séparer.  
  
« Maman ? Papa ? » questionna la fillette, étonnée de voir que ses parents avaient pleuré. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Hannah » répondit Hermione, en essuyant ses yeux et en souriant à sa fille. « Tout va bien ».  
  
« Alors pourquoi vous avez pleur ? » demanda Hannah   
  
Ron s'agenouilla et prit Hannah dans ses bras pour la cajoler. « Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que tout ira toujours bien ? » Il lui souffla un baiser sur la joue, provoquant les rires de sa fille.  
  
« Oui » dit Hannah, en tirant la langue à son père.  
  
« Bien » dit Ron, en jetant un regard à Hermione, qui l'encouragea à continuer. « Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi ? »  
  
Hannah réfléchit un moment et ajouta « J'ai vous pour jouer avec moi. »  
  
Ron rit puis dit « Je voulais dire quelqu'un qui a à peu près le même âge que toi »  
  
« Comme Stephen ? » demanda Hannah. Stephen Lupin était le fils de Remus Lupin (qui s'était marié lors de la septième année de Ron et Hermione) et avait quelques mois de moins qu'Hannah.  
  
Ron confirma . « Oui comme Stephen, mais pas tout à fait ». Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sous le coup de l'appréhension, puis continua. « Hannah, tu aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêté de respirer en attendant la réponse de leur fille.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Hannah répliqua « Alors je serai la grande sœur ? » Ron approuva et la fillette reprit « Je penses que je vais aimer ça ». Elle sourit à ses parents qui lui rendirent en retour. « Je pourrai aider et apprendre des choses au béb ? »  
  
Hermione fit oui de la tête « Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses autrement. »  
  
Ce soir-là, Hermione était heureuse, à un point qu'elle n'avait pas atteint depuis très longtemps. Elle aurait un petit bébé dans sept mois. Et, cette fois, elle aurait le support de son mari, ses parents, beaux-parents, fille et amis. Y-a-t-il quelque chose de mieux que d'être parent ?

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini !!!  
  
MERCI beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont « reviewée » ou simplement lue, pendant tous ces mois, malgré les délais d'attente entre les chapitres plus ou moins longs.  
  
Enorme merci à ma correctrice amano-ai qui m'a bien aidée quand mes connaissances en anglais étaient saturées ainsi qu'à sweet amy .  
  
J'ai mis le lien de la bio de l'auteur dans mon profil. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous y trouverez notamment une liste de ses liens : son site hp, un autre sur ses fanfictions, et son livejournal où elle raconte par exemple sa rencontre avec Tom Felton (Drago Malfoy ) photos à l'appui. Mais elle parle aussi de ma traduction, vous pourrez ainsi lui laisser un message in english of course, ça lui fera plaisir.  
  
Bonne fin de vacances à tous et à bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle traduction !  
  
**Celeste.B**_


End file.
